


Forgiveness

by OrangeRamen96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: & I'm typing on a phone, All the fights, And just bad things, And rape has happened, Death, English is my first and only language, Even frisks abilities to reset are different, F/M, Flowey is a little shit, I just suck at the language, I tried changing some tags and ohmygodijustmadeitworse, If you dont like dark shit, Im going to hell for this fic, Jealous Sans, Like seriously if you want this to be close to how the game was sorry, Lots of Frisk/MK, Most of the dialogue, Oh by the way muffet is evil, Or cursing, Protective Sans, Some frisk/MK coming up here, There's a decent amount of typos, Whoops x2, Youre being warned now, but also not sorry, everything has changed, im sorry in advance, muahahaha, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeRamen96/pseuds/OrangeRamen96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk went through the ruins and met a skeleton by the name of Sans. The two became friends, lovers, and fell for each other, as they planned their life on the surface. However, when Frisk comes home one day to find Sans and Muffet in a sensual embrace, her heart is broken. Running out, she gets caught up in a snow storm and eventually resets. After the reset, Chara lures Frisk into letting them take control. Agreeing, the already broken-hearted Frisk is forced to watch everyone she met and loves being slowly murdered, feeling their dust on her hands. After winning control in her battle with Sans, she resets the world again, planning your delete herself to prevent horrible things from ever happening again. However, the thought of leaving everyone behind crushes her, as she starts a new game, determined to stay as far from Sans as she can get. Her plan is to save the monsters and kill herself in the process, so she won't ever have to bear the pain of seeing Sans cheat or anyone she loves die.<br/>Will she be able to make it to the end and save everyone without resetting? Will Chara try to convince her to give up again? Will she forgive Sans?<br/>Will be updated as frequently as possible. Warnings/Ratings will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: this chapter is very description-heavy. I'll have more dialogue in the next chapter.  
> So, I have all this planned out. All of it. And I'm super excited. I've wanted to write a Frans fanfiction for a while, but I always wanted it to be a dramatic tragedy. It's a lot to chew, but I'm hoping I haven't bitten off too much hear.  
> My goal is to at LEAST update once a week. I'm shooting for 2 or 3, but at least once. If you have any ideas, toss them my way. The more fucked up, the better. ;)  
> By the way:  
> WARNING: This story will eventually contain major character death, rape, graphic disc. of violence, and a lot of feels. You're being warned now. The rating and warnings WILL change as the story progresses.  
> Also a lot of cursing.

Gulping loudly, Frisk stood at the door blocking her way to Snowdin’s forest. She gently placed her forehead on the cool wood and tried to calm her shaky breathing, ‘Why am I here? Why am I doing this to them- to HIM- again? I let Chara in last time and… and….’ Tears started to roll down the girl's face gently, as a small sniff escaped her. She remembered feeling the dust on her hands, remembered the pain that she saw on Papyrus’ face, and most of all, remembered the skeleton she loved shoving a bone straight through her heart, while he himself was crying. She remembered her time of weakness in the timeline before last. Remembered how she had seen Muffet and Sans kiss drunkenly, as she came home that afternoon. She remembered him chasing her out the door, stumbling, and begging for her to wait. She remembered giving in to Chara. Letting her evil clone take control and hiding deep within the recesses of her mind.  
Why did Sans have to do that? Why would he ever cheat on her? She had spent months with him, learning his jokes, becoming intimate, and sharing sweet, tender moments. But then he took all the happiness she had and metaphorically blasted it away, just like he did to her soul when Chara was in charge. She didn't know what she had done to make him turn to Muffet or why he was in bed with the spider girl. She didn't care, either. This time, all she wanted to do-- no. She wanted Sans. She wanted love. She wanted a family. All she was going to do, whether she wanted to or not, was save the monsters from their fate. She wasn't going to allow the skeleton to hurt her again, no matter how hard it was. She was going to remain stoic and not let him worm his way into her heart again.  
Sighing out again, she opened the door, reminding herself that she was an adult and should act it, whether she still looked 14 or not. Walking briskly through the snow, she heard the crunch of the branch behind her, wincing at what was to come. As she saw the gate, she thought about just bolting through and not even letting Sans talk to her, but she knew how fruitless that would be. All that would accomplish is making him think she was up to something that could possibly hurt his friends, and she didn't want him getting wise to her. She knew that he had memories of past resets, but as he had told her before, only very strong, one-of-a-kind memories stayed with him, like Papyrus’ birth or his father, Gaster, falling into his own creation. Sans would always tell her, when they were in love, how worried he was about keeping his memories, while she swore to never reset, ‘Never say never, I guess.’ She hoped with everything in her that any memories of them together had been completely forgotten. As painful as it would be, Frisk rathered Sans remembering her as the murderous Chara over recalling any memories of them clinging to each other, flesh and bone touching heatedly. Shaking her head, she continued forward, stopping when she heard the voice behind her ring out in that deep tone she fell in love with.  
“Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal?” Frisk smiled ironically, as this was now the third time she had listened to those words escape past his clenched teeth. Building up her courage, she looked up from the ground, slowly releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and gathered up all the strength in her.  
As she turned around, however, all hope was lost, while she stared into those white lights. She felt the need to run into Sans’ arms, to cry and tell him she had forgiven him, that she would love him, no matter wh-- ‘No. I am not letting myself feel that way again. Never again.’ She knew that the monster remembered at least some of the memories from their love, along with some of the ones from Chara. She could see the mixing tidal waves of emotion in the way he was standing, how he swayed gently from foot to foot, and how the lights gently darted around, looking everywhere but her eyes. Frisk stuck out her hand and shook the skeleton’s, jumping and letting out a squeak at the sound of the air releasing from the whoopee cushion.  
“Haha! Old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Gets them every time.” The monster searched her face for her reaction, trying to determine how this timeline would end, and if this girl was the one he needed.  
Shaking slightly, Frisk felt tears pool in her eyes, before quickly flowing down her face and landing silently onto the snow below them. She took in a shaky breath, that turned into a small sob. Immediately after, laughter came flowing out of her mouth in ribbons of disbelief and relief. How could she have forgotten about that?  
“Wow. I've never had that reaction to a prank before. Sorry, pal.” the monster felt regret wash over him, as the woman in front of him stopped laughing almost immediately at his words. He felt a small pang in his being, as the small hope from earlier blossomed slowly. “Hey, um… you're a human, right? That's hilarious,” he didn't even give her the chance to answer, a light dusting of blue on his face. “I'm supposed to be put here searching for humans now.”  
Smiling, Frisk questioned, “Oh? And what for? You don't plan to have the big, bad wolf eat me, right?” She decided to play coy and dip back into the comforting, teasing way the two used to talk to each other before.  
“Oh, Ice Wolf? Nah, he's a vegan. But seriously,” he continued after hearing Frisk giggle. “My brother is a human hunting fanatic. In fact, he should be back any minute. You might want to hide.”  
Still playing along, the woman smiled, “Oh, but… where would I hide? None of these trees are wide enough. What ever will I do?”  
“Well, why don't you go through that gate and we'll see if we can find something that works for you?” Sans’ easygoing tone flowed out of him, as his demeanor calmed significantly.  
The two walked through, the monster leading the human behind a lamp, which she was just able to fit behind by curling up. She couldn't help the giggles that escaped her at Sans and Papyrus’ playful banter.  
“Nyeh heh heh!” The tall monster shouted, turning and walking a few steps away, before stopping and coming back, “Heh!”  
After the coast was clear, Sans called Frisk our, as she tried to fight down her grin. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed the two brothers. ‘But that doesn't mean anything. I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. I am not letting myself get attached and hurt again.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LOT more dialogue heavy. Yay!  
> I needed to kind of slip in exactly what had happened so that the story would make sense going on from here.

Frisk smiled gracefully at Papyrus, who was scrutinizing a rock a few feet away. She almost busted out in laughter, but that would have ruined the fun. Looking at Sans, she saw the lights in his eyes sparkle happily and smiled at him, before catching herself and frowning. Looking back at the younger brother, she patiently let him continue.  
“Sans? Is that a human?” Papyrus asked, his voice a little higher pitched than a normal person's. She resisted the urge to gently correct him, as she remembered doing when she lived with the two of them.  
“bro, i think that's a rock,” the elder replied, his smile faltered slightly from how Frisk had been acting.  
“Really? Oh…. WAIT! IS THAT A HUMAN?” the normal energy the taller monster usually had in his voice had returned, as he looked and pointed at Frisk, who giggled sweetly.  
“yeah, bro. i think it is,” one thing Frisk could never fault Sans for was his love for his younger brother. The happy-go-lucky skeleton had a way of brightening the day of everyone around him. Frisk was sure he would do well as a nice cream salesman.  
“NYEH HEH HEH! WELL, THEN, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE YOU THE HONOR OF COMPLETING MY PUZZLES THAT HAVE ALL BEEN SPECIFICALLY DESIGNED TO CAPTURE YOU!” He did a small happy dance, before jogging off, singing about getting into the royal guard. Frisk almost just wanted to surrender then and there, just to make Papyrus more happy. If that was possible.  
“hey, thanks for doing this, buddy. really. i haven't seen him this happy in a while.” A genuine smile was spread out across the bones on Sans’ face. He chuckled and looked Frisk in the eyes.  
She started feeling a nervous mix of her love for Sans combining with her shame for letting Chara kill everyone. She had especially remembered Papyrus and how, even up to the very end, he was smiling.  
Feeling herself giggle, she nodded, before remembering her plan and frowning, as she took a more serious stance. “Yeah, it wasn't a problem. Anyways, I've got to get to Snowdin, so… yeah….” As she turned she felt her face heat up, but relief flood through her while Sans let her go.  
Walking through the snow, she couldn't help but feel the all too familiar sting in her nose and tears blur her vision. She rembered running back this way after seeing Sans and Muffet. ‘God, I'm so fucking stupid. I can't fall for him. For his own good, I have to push him away, no matter what.’  
As she saw the welcome sign for the small town, she realized just how tired she felt. She considered staying in the hotel, but memories of loud snoring stopped her from just that. Shaking her head, she walked to the library and decided falling asleep in the warm book place would be nice.  
Or not. Since it was closed. ‘Closed for changing of our name to be correct? They have to close for that? Ugh.’ Frisk rolled her eyes, ‘Okay. Grillby’s, then.’ She felt the cold start to affect her through the thin sweater and shorts she was wearing, thankful the lively bar and restaurant was open.  
As Frisk walked in, she smiled at the familiar faces, realizing the dogs were all completely inebriated and laughing their asses off. ‘That's why they didn't give me any trouble.’ She chuckled, as a swaying greater dog came over to her, and she gave in to petting him and his older brother, lesser dog. After they were both pleased with her petting job, they let her be on her way, and she walked over to an empty booth, before sliding in. She rested her head on the table, promising to stay awake until Grillby took her order, however her heavy lids had another plan, as small snores came out of her.  
\-- _“Sans, I love you,” the giggling Frisk said, nuzzling her head underneath his jaw._  
_“and i love you. i also love…” the monster moved his hand from her side, where he had been tickling her before, up to cup her breast, “getting frisk-y with you.”_  
_A loud snort came out of the human who sat up and shook her head, “Holy shit, really?”_  
_Shrugging, the skeleton retorted, “what? that wasn't humerus enough for you?” When the woman was laughing with her eyes closed, Sans studied her face, remembering exactly how it looked to have her happy and relaxed._  
_“Jesus fucking Christ, Sans,” she stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I'm gonna go to the store and grab some grub for dinner. Hopefully I get home before Paps does and we can have something other than spaghetti for once.”_  
_The lazy monster nodded, “oh, by the way, muffet should be over soon.”_  
_Nodding, Frisk reached the door and started putting on the thick jacket that Sans had made just for her, “Yeah, I remember. She wants you to try some new ketchup thing or whatever right?”_  
_“haha. yeah, it's tomato crumpets, but maybe we can get her to change it to that,” Sans laughed, the lights in his eyes growing bright, before the sockets were shut._  
“ _Oh, whatever. You know what the hell I mean,” the human smirked and rolled her eyes, putting on her shoes._  
_“geez, babe. did you join the navy without telling me?” the monster's eyes were back open and trained on his love._  
_“Fuck you! I love you!” Frisk called back to him, as she left the house, hearing him laugh after she was gone._  
_Her and Muffet had never really gotten along, mostly because she didn't see why each individual donut was 7 gold, when she could buy a dozen donuts from the shopkeeper for 7 gold. She liked to save money, and she remembered this, as she bought some chicken, Alfredo sauce, and pasta from the bunny monster._  
_Deciding to take the long way back home, she looked up at the crystals above the town, seeing the sunlight that was filtering through to illuminate the town start to slowly drift away. Even though she knew it would be dark soon and a snow storm was definitely starting up, she didn't care, knowing she was safe and loved._  
_Chuckling at her own expense, she started heading back, wanting dinner to be done long before Papyrus returned from his training with Undyne. Walking into the house, she saw Sans was no longer there, and a few of the tomato crumpets were on the table. She thought about taking one, but then decided against it. Muffet obviously had a thing for her boyfriend, even if the skeleton told her she was just imagining it._  
_Setting the ingredients down on the counter in the kitchen, Frisk started to cook the meat, deciding that Sans and Muffet must have gone to Grillby’s for a drink. Rolling her eyes, she poured the pasta into boiling water, stirring it occasionally, as she finished the chicken. A loud thump from directly above her made her jump and squeak. She looked up and realized it was coming from Sans’ room. Turning everything down on a low heat, as to not start a fire, she walked up the stairs briskly, deciding that something must have gotten caught on the treadmill and been tossed across the room. However, when she opened the door, she felt her stomach drop.  
_“S… Sans?” the voice made the skeleton look over, while the light was switched on.  
_Sans’ expression went from pleased to confused, as he looked at her. Muffet was under him, most of both of their clothes off, as they were both panting with reddened faces, “Frisk? Wait… what?” _He looked back down at the spider woman, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.  
_A sob rang through the room, which confused the human at first, before she realized that she was crying. Slamming the door closed, she ran to the front door, slipping on her shoes. She could feel the air crackle, as Sans teleported down to the first floor and tried to stop her.  
_“Frisk, wai--”  
_“No! Fuck you, Sans! How… how could you?!”  
_She wrenched the door open and pounced her feet on the ground, running to the forest. The only thing she could think of was being wrapped up in Toriel’s arms, far away from the skeleton and her home. The running soon turned into falling, as she tripped in the forest, her foot getting caught on a bright green root. She could have sworn she hear laughing as she fell, but dismissed it. There's no way Sans cared enough to chase after her. The fall need up being down a short hill, as she was covered in water and ice, shivering, and staggering around, completely lost.  
_“What now, partner?” she could hear a voice that made her jump and scream.  
_“Who- who's there?!” Frisk called out, trying to sound brave through her crying.  
_“Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I know what he did. Haha! No wonder he said she wasn't into him, he was also into her!” there was a loud cackle surrounding Frisk, as she tried to find the human or monster. “You won't find me around you, partner. I'm in your head. I have been since day one. My name is Chara. It's a pleasure to meet you.”  
_“Chara… how are you… what did… I don't….”  
_“Hey, hey. Calm down, partner. Let's just sit down and talk about some… changes that I think should happen.”  
\-- Frisk tried to speak, but was woken up by something tapping her shoulder. Shooting up and yelping, the frightened human felt tears rolling down her face. She looked at the last person she had wanted to see at that point in time.  
“hey, pal. i’m no sherlock bones, but I can tell somethings troubling ya.”_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! :)  
> I have some evil plans coming up pretty soon here. >:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.  
> This, uh, this is the one.  
> Official rape warning now!   
> If you're uncomfortable with it, just skip past it. Things will be explained later. I made it to where this chapter wasn't absolutely necessary to read.  
> Oh, by the way, here are the official ages of everyone in this:  
> Frisk-20  
> Sans-26  
> Papyrus-21  
> Undyne-28  
> Alphys-30  
> Toriel-49  
> Asgore-53  
> Chara-(died at age 13) now age 20  
> Asriel/Flowey-(died at age 15) now age 22  
> Mettaton & Naptsa-23  
> Jester-25  
> Mouse-17  
> Other characters are 25+, unless stated otherwise.

Frisk’s POV:  
Opening my mouth, I said the first thing that came to my sleepy mind, “Did you turn off the stove?”  
Sans stared at me, searching my face, “What? Is this a set up to a joke, buddy?”  
I stopped and realized what timeline I was in, before my eyes widened, “I-I um… yeah, but I meant to say fridge. And ask if it was uh, still running?” Mentally, I was slamming my head against the table, only partially for possibly messing up my plan, but mostly for embarrassing myself in front of him.  
“Heh. Are you that sleepy?” I heard him say, as I rested my face in my palms and leaned onto the table.   
“Why are you here?” I questioned, trying to pull my head out of my own ass.  
“I could ask you the same. Falling asleep in a diner full of monsters who, if they knew you were human, would kill you in an instant?” I looked up and jumped at the black eye sockets that were only made creepier by the same smile the skeleton was wearing before. “You know something. This isn't your first run of this timeline, is it?”  
My mouth opened and closed several times, as if I was trying to mock Undyne. ‘What? No. No no no. He can't know. How did he figure it out? That fast?’   
Right when I was about to supply some kind of clueless response, I felt a suddenly warm presence on my left. Looking at Grillby, I watched him set down a plate of fries for me and a burger for Sans. “Here are your orders,” a soft, crackling voice hummed out.   
I stood and took out 20 pieces of gold, before slamming it on the table, “I'll cover the bill. Thanks for lunch.”  
Glancing at Sans showed me that the whites in his eyes had reappeared to keep up face with his favorite restaurant owner. I turned and left the warmth, stumbling back into Snowdin’s freezing environment. I need to go battle Papyrus and get the fuck out of here. I can't stay around Sans if he knows. Even if he doesn't know which me is me, he'll find out soon.  
Walking past the brothers’ house brought tears to my eyes, as I sighed shakily, and turned away. I can't let myself be persuaded into just taking the easy way out. All of these monsters, they all deserve to be saved. A sudden thought arose in my mind. If I just surrendered to Papyrus, it would be over! They could all be happy. Sans could duck whoever he wanted without me getting in his way. I winced at that last thought, before sighing out, and staring into the cloud I had created.   
I continued, before hearing steps behind me, causing me to feel suspicious, but I decided it was probably just someone who was going good the same way. I casually glanced back and saw the Nacarat Jester behind me, swaying gently in his steps. His smile widened when he saw me looking and I kindly smiled back. I I turned back around, however, I felt a chill go up my spine. Was he… walking faster? Shaking my head, I decided I was just shaky from the incident with Sans.   
I decided to go on into the shed Papyrus built for when he would defeat me. Smiling, I looked around and felt myself already calm down slowly. That changed, when I heard the door open and close again. Looking around, I saw the Jester lock the door, before walking towards me.  
“H-Hey, Jest. What's up?” I remember running past him when I got out of Grillby’s. Maybe he was just here to ask me how I was doing? His smile grew again, as he took more steps towards me, causing me to back up slowly.   
“You know, it's really hard. Pretending you're happy all the time. I wonder how those skeletons do it. They seem fond of you, and you just got here. Maybe you're the secret. Maybe I just have to take your happiness away,” the words sounded sad; hurt, almost. I wondered what he was talking about.  
“I-I don't. Take my happiness? Like my soul?” I didn't know what he wanted, but as long as I kept him talking, he wasn't hurting me.  
“No, no, no. Not your soul. I don't want that old thing. You can give that to King Asgore after I'm done with you. You see, I want something… physical from you.” His eyes seemed to widen a bit, as I saw small, red dots glow from the darkness. It reminded me of Sans, who I was seriously regretting leaving.  
“What are you going to do?” I asked, my voice betraying my fear, as it quivered. I knew exactly what he was going to do. I wasn't stupid or naive. I just… never thought this would be happening to me.  
In what felt like a flash, I was thrown against the back wall, the Jester pressing against me. “I think you know. You know, I saw a little yellow flower the other day. We sat and talked for hours. He told me the secret to finally being happy. To take it from YOU.”  
I pushed hard against him, struggling to break free, “No! Get the fuck off me, you sick bastard!”   
I was slammed hard into the wall again, feeling my head hit the wood and my vision black out for a second. I let out a sob, still pushing and struggling against the impressively strong monster.  
“Just hold still. It will go faster if you stop fighting. Just stop,” he whispered, as I started to stop struggling. Who would even come to my rescue? A human, who is associated with the ultimate evil who locked all monster kind underground for centuries? Who took them away from their rightful home? Sure, I didn't personally do it, but that doesn't mean I didn't let Chara kill each and every one of these monsters.   
I felt him pull down the clothing I had, his breathing becoming ragged, ad I continued sobbing. “Please. Please let me go. I'm so sorry, please.” I tried to reset, but I couldn't focus with all the fear pumping through me.  
“Let me kill him for you, Partner,” I heard Chara whisper in the back of my mind, right before I felt something plunge hard and fast into me.   
Subconsciously, I started reaching for Chara, wanting them to take control. Wanting them to do whatever it took to get the Jester off of me. I was almost there, almost shaking their hand, when I was suddenly released and a loud crack was heard behind me. I immediately retracted from Chara, causing them to become angry and scream, throwing a fit. But I didn't care.  
I could hear the sound of something plunging into flesh, a sickening crack, and then the all-too-familar whoosh of a monster turning to dust. A hand touched me and I screamed, pulling away. It grabbed me firmly, in a secure hold, before pulling up my shorts and picking me up.  
“BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMAN? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS THERE DUST HERE? DID SOMEONE GET HURT?” Papyrus’ worried voice rang out from the other side of the shed. He sounded more panicked as he went on with his questions, and I could just imagine him wringing his gloved hands the way he always did when. He got nervous.  
I felt and heard Sans’ voice echo in the wooden structure, “The human got hurt very badly by a very bad monster, Paps. I had to make that monster stop, and that was the only way. We need to get her to safety.”  
I whimpered a muffled “Thank you,” that I wasn't sure was heard at first, until I felt the arm around me hold me a little longer.  
“Don't thank me. I wasn't able to save you. This time or the last.”  
I continued crying, yawning between the small sobs, as my shaky, tired mind thought over the words. What did he mean the last time? The jester has never done that before. Or did he… did he mean the snowstorm? No. He couldn't have known. There's no way. I shut my eyes tightly and decided to fall asleep, not wanting to think about anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rape was mostly just implied, but still. Rape is rape and it's also a terrible fucking thing to do.  
> By the way, I did this chapter in Frisk's point of view. Let me know if that makes it better or worse. I find pov writing to be more natural, yet harder when it comes to explaining what every other character is doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy. Drama.   
> And protective Sansy. Cause I can.  
> I'm wondering if I'm making Sans just a little too dark. I mean, I don't really think so, but I also feel this is starting to dip into the "kill or be killed" atmosphere of Underfell.   
> But things will calm down soon enough here!! ^^  
> At least for a little while. ;)

Frisk was laid down on the couch, as Sans sighed shakily, looking at the woman he had fallen in love with so long ago. He wasn't completely sure that whatever was possessing her before was gone, but he started to hope that, against all odds, he had been gifted his beloved.   
“Brother? Is she okay?” Papyrus’ voice had become soft, as he stood behind the older skeleton, wringing his gloved hands.  
“i… i don't know. god, i hope so,” Sans spoke, the serious tone not at all fitting the usual persona he put on around his brother. He sighed, before shaking his head and smiling widely again, “tibia-nest, i think she'll be fine.” He hoped he wasn't lying, as he returned to his puns.  
“Sans… do you know this human?” Papyrus was unfazed, as he ignored the words that, under most other situations, would have started to drive him crazy.  
“why do you ask, bro?” The other monster knew his younger brother wasn't nearly as naive as he led others to believe, but he hoped he could put off telling him anything that would worry him.  
“You seem attached. Or… um… more worried than I think you would be about someone you just met,” the younger explained, feeling more confident, as some volume started returning your his voice.  
“nah. i just… that other monster hurt her. really badly, bro,” Sans looked at Frisk, trying not to seem too worried with how quickly she seemed to black out.   
“HER HP ISN'T THAT LOW, THOUGH. IT'S ONLY DOWN BY 5 POINTS!” Papyrus hoped he could cheer up his sibling by telling him that.   
However, this seemed to have an extremely adverse effect, as an expression of pain came over Sans’ features. “yeah. that's because of the wound on her head, i think.”  
Nodding, the taller of the two clicked his teeth together - a habit he had developed when he was younger as a way of holding his metaphorical tongue.  
Taking this as a cue to turn back to his brother, Sans questioned, “what's up, bro?” He didn't need Frisk getting mentally scarred and his brother retreating from him, too. He only had enough sanity to worry over one of them.  
“UM… WHAT… WHAT DID THAT MONSTER DO? DID THEY HIT HER?” Papyrus stopped the clicking, going back to wringing his gloves again.  
“yeah, you could say that. don't worry about it, paps. you're the best best friend in all the underground. i’m sure you can make her feel better in no time with your spaghetti and puzzles.”  
Papyrus’ eyes lit up, as he grinned happily, “YOU'RE RIGHT, SANS! I'LL MAKE HER FEEL ALL BETTER!”  
The shorter of the two monsters started heading to the door, as he chuckled, “good to know, bro. i’m gonna go see someone i have a real bone to pick with.”  
“SANS! STOP YOUR INFURIATING PUNS!” Papyrus called out, as the elder left the house, chuckling. After he closed the door, however, he turned completely serious.  
Teleporting to where he wanted to be, Sans grabbed the scarfed mouse, before teleporting into the dog house his brother had made. Holding the monster up with his magic, the skeleton’s voice came out as dark and deep, “did you know? what the jester was planning?”  
A terrified squeak was heard, as the mouse shook, “Wh-what do you mean?!”   
“don't play fucking coy with me. did you know?!” His shouts echoed in the small shed, causing another fearful squeak.  
“I-I don't know what you're talking about! Please! The jester was talking to a yellow flower a few days ago and he just started acting weird. He kept telling me he finally found how to be happy, but wouldn't tell me what he meant. Please, that's all I know, I swear!”   
Sans dropped the monster, glaring at him, “do you know where that flower is? the echo flower? it talks to papyrus, too.”  
“Echo? No, this wasn't any echo flower I've ever seen. It… it was another monster. Just in the former of a flower. I don't know his name or anything about him. I barely saw him, just smiling with the jester.”  
A wave of confusion came over Sans, before immediately being quashed by a wave of fear, “you're free to go. and sorry about scaring you, scarfy.” the mouse didn't even get a chance to reply, as Sans teleported from the shed into the house, first checking on Frisk, then running your the kitchen. “bro?”  
Papyrus turned and smiled at his sibling, “WELCOME HOME, MY BROTHER! THE HUMAN HAS UNFORTUNATELY NOT WOKEN UP, BUT I CLEANED THE WOUND ON THEIR HEAD. THEY WERE LOSING MORE HP, BECAUSE THEY WERE BLEEDING OUT.”  
Sans felt a little guilty over not noticing Frisk’s head wound being more serious than he first thought. He shook his head, “that's great, paps. thank you, but, uh… you know that flower friend of yours?”  
“OH, YOU MEAN FLOWEY?” A large grin lit up the tall monster’s face.  
“yeah. whatever his name is. what did you say he looked like?” The skeleton felt his fingers twitch in anticipation. Had what happened been his fault? Could he have prevented it, by looking further into the flower situation?  
“OH, HE'S YELLOW! ACTUALLY, HE'S MORE LIKE A GOLD COLOR. AND HE HAS A BRIGHT GREEN STEM. HE'S REALLY FRIENDLY. ACTUALLY, IT'S FUNNY. HE TOLD ME JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO YOU WOULD BE ASKING ABOUT HIM. HE TOLD ME THAT YOU THOUGHT HE DID SOMETHING WRONG, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS A BETTER FRIEND THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS FLOWEY!” The words hit Sans in his metaphorical gut, as he looked to the ground, internally freaking out.   
Hearing his brother call his name several times, he looked up, “sorry, bro. just got a bit, uh, rattled there.”  
Papyrus groaned again, but definitely took in how upset his brother looked, “SANS… ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY? DOES FLOWEY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN?”  
If he wasn't having a mental breakdown, Sans would have laughed. Not only did the son of a bitch know what happened, he fucking caused it to happen. Shaking his head and smiling weakly, the monster spoke, “yeah, paps. just, uh… bone tired. it's been a long day.” He chose to ignore the second question, not wanting to cause his brother any pain. A sudden dawn of realization hit him, as he discovered one advantage he had over the flower asshole, “hey, you know what? could i ask a huge favor of you, paps?”  
The younger brother smiled widely, nodding his head almost immediately, “OF COURSE, DEAR BROTHER. ANYTHING FOR YOU!”  
Sans smiled, “could you please… tell me when flowey comes around again? and tell me exactly what he tells you?”  
“WOWIE! THAT'S CRAZY! FLOWEY ASKED ME TO DO THE SAME EXACT THING- BUT FOR HIM! HMMM. WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG?” Papyrus’ brow bone furrowed, as he stroked his chin with one large gloved hand, placing the other on his hip.  
“paps, this is very important. please do not tell flowey anything I said to you. please. look, i know he's your friend, but right now, he's doing some… not so great things,” Sans knew how his brother would be on the defensive if he said that the flower had hurt anyone, much less the human, who seemed to be nothing but kind.   
“I… OKAY, SANS. IF IT IS REALLY AS IMPORTANT AS YOU SAY, I'LL… LIE TO FLOWEY. I'LL TELL HIM YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN AND SAID NOTHING ABOUT HIM,” the younger said, frowning.  
Sagging in relief, the shorter monster hugged his brother tightly, “thank you, paps. this really means a lot to me.”   
Papyrus smiled and hugged his brother back, “IT'S NOT A PROBLEM AT ALL, SANS! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT ONLY A MASTER CHEF AND THE WORLD'S BEST FRIEND, BUT I AM ALSO THE WORLD'S BEST BROTHER!”   
“haha. you crush the competition, bro.” Sans eventually pulled away and went to sit by Frisk. Now to play the waiting game and see how long it would take the girl to open her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so many guesses as to what's going to happen!! Gosh, you guys are so creative, although only a few of the guesses are correct, haha!   
> I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
> And thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are wonderful. I'm so surprised you've all been so kind and supportive to the story! It's causing me to want to keep writing more & more, haha.

Frisk POV:  
“So, you'll save them? All the monsters? And you won't let me see Sans again?” I shivered as I whimpered out the question, starting to become encased in snow.  
“You got it, Partner. All you have to do is agree to let me take control for just one time line, and everyone will be happy,” the voice came out, sounding overly gleeful.   
I thought it over, as I glanced around, seeing the blizzard slowly start to lighten up. A fresh batch of tears started rolling down my face at the realization that Sans wasn't looking for me. He was probably still with a Muffet, touching her the way he had touched me, telling her how beautiful she was. I let a sob break through, as I pressed my numb hands to my face. I knew I was being ridiculous. No other relationship had ever worked out. Why would this one.   
I nodded vehemently, “Yes. Yes! I agree! Please, just… I don't ever want to see Sans again!”  
The laughter that was before very giddy and childlike had now become dark and twisted. I focused, imagining the reset button in front of me, and sighing as it appeared. I had once promised Sans that I wouldn't ever press this button. A pang of pain struck my heart, as I remembered him promising he only loved me, and would always love me.  
“Just press that button, Partner. And this will all be over. As the comedian word say, ahaha, another one bites the dust.” Chara laughed again, that same disturbing sound escaping.   
I sighed and gave in. Pushing the reset button made me feel like I had just done something terrible, as I started being pulled away from my body. The sensation of losing control over the body that you've inhabited for the past 20 years is something I'm not sure I'll ever forget. It started with toes and fingers going even more numb and limp than before, them moved up to my limbs, torso, and finally head. I couldn't even feel my body, as it fell to the floor.   
“Wow. I didn't think you were actually gonna give in that easy, Partner. Man, this is gonna be fun,” Chara said, as they stood in my body, before starting a new save file; a new timeline.  
\--  
I opened my eyes to an empty living room, sitting up and groaning, “What the fuck happened?” Looking around, I realized it was the skeleton brothers’ house. I started to stand, before my shaky legs gave out and I fell back on the couch.  
“you were out for 3 days. paps was starting to worry you'd fallen,” Sans spoke, and I could almost hear the smirk in his voice, as I jumped and screamed.  
“Mother fucker! Was that really necessary?” I growled, glaring at him behind me, while he tried to stifle his laughter.  
“what? did i rattle ya there?” the skeleton walked around the couch and sat in the chair he had placed across from me while I was out.  
“Ugh. When can I leave?” I glared at the floor, not wanting to fall into playful banter with him, especially since I knew how painful it would be for me to continue my quest. “I need to go see the king.”  
“sorry, pal. not until i find out just who the hell you are,” I recognized the tone and knew that if I looked up, I would see two hollow eye sockets. “i’ve got a bone to pick with you, buddy. you see, the last time you were around, everyone seemed to just drop dead. actually, what was really the problem was how stab happy you were.”  
I felt a weight slam into my stomach, as I recalled vivid memories of me slashing through Toriel, stomping on Papyrus’ head, stabbing my knife into Undyne’s heart, and most graphic of all: Sans sending bone after bone into me. “I… I'm not here to kill anyone. I just… want to help.”  
“you can help by telling me everything. who are you? why did you kill everyone? what do you know?” The questions sounded angry, as if he was trying to force me to spit out answers that I, myself, was still trying to find out.  
“I… I'm Frisk. The human. I killed everyone because…” My mind drew a blank, although Chara giggled softly from the depths of my mind, forcing me to feel the dust that once coated my hands. “Because I could. And because I could, I… I had to. I was… bored.”   
I saw Sans stiffen, as I told him what he had said to me in the previous timeline. He was silent for a few minutes, before sighing and leaning back into the chair. As I looked up, feeling the weight of tears in my eyes, I saw the blurry outline of his smile.  
“I… don't know anything. All I know is that I want to save you. And I am so… SO sorry,” I shakily whispered, hearing Chara growl angrily, as I shoved them into the back of my mind. I was determined to not let them take control, no matter what. I would not let myself grow weak again.  
“okay. fair enough. well, do you… remember anything before the previous timeline? anything about me? or paps or anyone?” I could tell Sans was desperately searching my expression, but I kept a poker face, as I shook my head.  
“All I remember is killing. And before that… I don't know. It feels… monotonous.” I saw disappointment and pain flash almost too fast for me to realize what it was, in his expression, before he nodded. It was silent for a few minutes, as we both sat there, him trying to tell how honest I was, and me trying to not break down and cry over my guilt and pain.  
“well, spaghetti is in the fridge. and papyrus is inviting over a friend,” he spoke, standing and stretching, before walking towards the stairs. He obviously wanted to get away from me, which I wanted to do, as well. If I could.   
I cocked my brow, as I finally heard what he said, wondering what friend it could possibly be. Someone from Snowdin, maybe? After my encounter with the jester, I'm a little wary of Snowdin's people. “Do you mind my asking of who?”  
“just a gill he knows. you might have been herring about her from Papyrus?” His expression told me that he was back to using his puns, as I tried to decipher his words.  
Fish puns? Who looks like a fi-- “Wait, Undyne? She's coming over now?”   
A nod from him was all the response I got, before the front door was nearly knocked down, and muffled yelling was on the other side.  
“OPEN UP! LET ME SEE THE HUMAN!” She sounded just as terrifying as when we first met. I know I was planning on dying, but by the hands of Undyne?  
The door opened, as she walked in, looking around angrily, before finally settling on me, as she started advancing, Papyrus hot on her heels. “Shit.”  
“FRISK, LANGUAGE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Frisk and Sans didn't really get anywhere today, but hey! Maybe Undyne will make things more exciting!   
> Thank you for reading!  
> And thank you soo much for all the comments & kudos. It makes me so happy!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many nice words. I'm so happy!!  
> And oh my gosh, guys!! Your ideas are so entertaining!!  
> I think I might need to incluse a small FAQ in one of these notes, though, haha! You're all so curious!

Frisk shifted back on the couch slightly, as she looked up at the royal guard, who was approaching fast and angrily. She stood and carefully started backing away, looking at both skeletons who were… smiling?! ‘Why the hell do they look so happy? I mean, Papyrus probably thinks we're bonding, but Sans, too?’   
Undyne stopped a few feet away from her, as a bright blue spear materialized into her right hand, “Human…. Papyrus has told me a lot about you. He thinks I'm here to befriend you. Unfortunately, I'm going to take your soul.”  
Frisk sighed, before nodding, “Okay. You… you can have it.”  
A look of confusion crossed the monster's face, “Wait. You aren't even going to fight? Or plead? Nothing?”   
“No. You and your people have been trapped down here for centuries because of the reckless and ruthless acts of my--”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I know that stuff, but… I… I won't accept your soul without a fight!” Undyne glared at me.  
“Wait, what? Why not? I'm literally giving you the chance to set all of your people free,” Frisk stared incredulously at the other woman.  
“Yeah, that's cool and all, thanks. But it just… wrong to have the last key we need be this easy. I don't take surrenders! Fight me,” the human was tossed a spear by the fish monster, as an excited smile stretched across Undyne’s face.  
“I don't want to fight you! Just take my soul! Please!” Frisk felt the pull of her soul, as the glowing red heart emerged from her and hung in the air, just a few inches away from her chest. It always reminded her of a holographic necklace.   
“I'm not going to just take something I didn't earn!” Undyne yelled back, throwing a spear, that landed directly in the soul of the human.   
A pained cry was heard, as both Papyrus and Sans started getting on edge. The taller had hoped both women would at least take a moment to think about being friends, as they began their battle.   
The older monster, however, started feeling his protective instincts kicking in, at the sight of seeing his beloved screaming. Even if she didn't remember him, that didn't change the fact that he loved her more than he would ever admit.  
“What are you doing? Geez, are all humans this stupid? You have to hold the spear up to block me!” Undyne yelled, as she threw another spear.  
Frisk let out a whimper, as the excruciating pain got worse with the second hit. She was determined, however, to not fight back. Bracing herself for another spear, she felt confusion when none hit her. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Papyrus standing between the two of them.  
“UNDYNE! IT IS VERY RUDE OF YOU TO COME TO MY HOUSE, SAYING YOU WILL BEFRIEND THE HUMAN, AND THEN ATTACK HER! LYING IS NOT A VERY NICE THING TO DO TO YOUR FRIENDS!” He spoke, his boisterous voice almost shaking the walls.  
The guard’s eyes widened, “Papyrus! Don't you understand? She's the last human! If we have her soul, we can go free. All of us. This is more important than some stupid friendship!”  
The skeleton monster looked taken aback, “DO… DO YOU THINK FRIENDSHIP IS STUPID?” His expression looked hurt, as the fish woman searched for words.   
“No! No, of course it's not! Friendship is very important, especially as a soldier!”   
“THEN WHY DO YOU RESIST BECOMING FRIENDS WITH THE HUMAN? ARE YOU JUST NOT A GOOD ENOUGH SOLDIER? OR DO YOU THINK IT'S TOO HARD?” Papyrus asked, a certain tone slipping into his voice, almost as if he was teasing Undyne.   
“What?! Of course I'm good enough! I'm amazing! And nothing is too hard for me. Just you wait, human! You're going to thank your lucky stars you met me and wonder what you'd ever do without me, your new best friend!” The magic that the monster had previously conjured faded away, as Frisk felt her soul return to where it belonged. She shaking fell to her knees, before feeling two arms wrap around her, under her arms.   
Sans winked at the human, as he carefully picked her up and helped her back onto the couch, chuckling at his brother arguing with the royal guard.  
“YOU CAN NOT BE THE HUMAN’S BEST FRIEND! THAT POSITION IS ALREADY TAKEN BY ME - THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!”   
“Psssh. How much do you wanna bet that at the end of this week, the human will be MY best friend?”  
The comedic skeleton sat across from the girl, looking into her face, “frisk?”  
Immediately looking at him, she answered, “Yeah, Sans?”  
“i… i'm really sorry. for… everything. i really.was a bonehead,” he smiled cautiously, hoping to lure out any memory of him that the human still had.  
“You saved me, helped nurse me back to health, and gave me a warm place to sleep. You have nothing to apologize for,” Frisk smiled, feeling a wave of nausea come over her. ‘I don't care how many times he apologizes. I can not forgive him.’  
Sans sat there for a few more minutes, searching her expression for something he wouldn't find, before he cracked a forced smile, “you're right. i have been pretty cool. thank cod you have someone like me.”  
The pun attracted the attention of Undyne, who turned her anger to him, “Stop with the stupid jokes, Sans!”  
“aww, come on, undyne. don't be so koi,” he chuckled at the massive groan he received from everyone in the house.  
Frisk chuckled after the annoyed response, flashing him a happy smile, momentarily forgetting all the terrible things that had happened, as she felt at home with all her friends around her, even if only one of them remembered her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully!   
> Thank you guys for being so freaking amazing! I honestly thought this story wasn't even going to be read. I know it's nit a whole lot, but still! All the comments and kudos make me so happy and DETERMINED TO WRITE MORE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goshhhh!! I feel like I could just fly away, I'm so happy!! Thank you for all the amazing feedback. ^///^  
> Also, thank you for the compliments on my update time, and I promise I'll try to continue being as fast, but no garuntees. ;-;  
> Also, this is the longest chapter, by far, that I've posted here. The most recent chapter was actually my shortest. (With about ~800 words, while this had ~2,000)

Frisk’s POV:  
I yelped, as I was dragged by Undyne into the kitchen, while she spoke animatedly. Thankfully, another thing I had done in my happy previous timeline was learn how to actually cook. I winced at the sound of the metal pots banging, as the royal guard complained about how inconvenient the tall sink that the skelebros had.  
“I mean seriously! How does Sans even get up there?!” she yelled, standing across from Papyrus in the kitchen.  
“HE DOESN'T USE THE SINK! THE LAZY BONES CAN'T EVEN PICK UP A SINGLE SOCK; WHAT WOULD HE DO WITH A SINK?” he shot back, defending the unsuitable piece of his second favorite room.  
“Well how does he drink water?!” Undyne threw her hands in the air, getting more annoyed.  
“HE ONLY DRINKS KETCHUP. IT'S A FILTHY HABIT!” Papyrus complained, looking at the shorter skeleton who was sitting on the counter, a smug grin on his face.  
I rolled my eyes, as I continued to cut up thee tomatoes and boil the water, knowing that both friends would want their favorite pasta dish. I could feel eyes on my back, as I turned and saw Sans staring directly at me, trying to analyze my movements. I almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation, until I realized that he wasn't staring at me so much as staring at my hand with the knife.  
A cold shiver came over me, as I looked back at Papyrus and Undyne, remembering the way my knife had slashed through them. How hard I had laughed, after the taller skeleton had told me I could do better. How I wanted to do it agai-- no!  
A loud clatter sounded through the kitchen, silencing everyone, as a shook, feeling the same fear of losing control that I had felt since I started this timeline. I slowly came back to reality, taking slow, calming breaths, before I looked around and saw everyone's concerned eyes on me.  
Well, not Sans’. His eyes were gone, hollow eye sockets providing a warning of what was to come, given that I actually lose control again. I must have been looking fearfully at him or shaking harder, because he blinked and his expression changed from pissed to confused. Shaking my head, trying to give him a silent “Don't worry about it”, I turned back and smiled to the other two.  
“Sorry, guys. I just… think that whole sink debate is ridiculous. There are way more important things to argue about, like… meat or no meat in the spaghetti?” I offered, on the verge of crying, which I seemed to be doing way more than I ever remember doing before.  
“Meat! We need the protein!”  
“NO MEAT! WE SHOULD BE VEGETARIANS!”  
I smiled, as the familiar background noise of their argument took place again. I hoped that Sans would just drop the subject of what happened completely, but I had a strong feeling that he would do just the opposite. Picking up the knife, I was about to start cutting, when Papyrus gently stopped me and offered to do it. I let him, deciding it would make me and everyone else feel a little more easy about things.  
About half an hour later, after boiling the noodles and straining them, cooking the sauce, and adding meat to one of the portions of pasta, all of us sat down at the table, silence reigning as the rightful leader, while we ate the delicious cooking. I finished my bowl first, blushing, but was told that my HP being lowered had made my appetite grow, so that I could heal. I already knew this, but still wanted to express more self control. Oh well, it's not like Undyne was any slower, as she almost swallowed her plate whole.  
“Holy cow, Human! You cook really well! Actually… you cook better than me!” She grinned, her sharp teeth not as intimidating as they had been merely an hour ago. Suddenly, she paused, “Wait. Cooking. That's it! Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer than our love of cooking! I would say I could teach you, but first, I want you to teach me how the hell to make this amazing tasting pasta!”  
I smirked, enjoying the compliment, as I nodded, “Sure. How about in exchange, you tell me about yourself. My name is Frisk, by the way.” I stretched my hand to her, as she sat to my left. I pride myself for holding back my scream, while she grabbed my hand and shook it roughly, applying only a fraction of her true strength, I knew.  
“It's a deal! Papyrus made a bet that I can't become your friend by next week! I told him that not only would I become your friend in the next 3 days, but I would make you enamored with me!” Her voice rang loudly, as her pride showed through her expression. “You won't be able to stop yourself from practically worshiping me, you'll like me so much!”  
I giggled, smiling widely, “Sounds like a plan! When can we start?”  
I watched at the guard looked taken aback for a minute, before her wide smile returned, “Let's start now!” Before I knew what was happening, I was dragged into the kitchen, as we removed the ingredients again and I started slowly teaching her how to make the dish. The skeleton brothers watched Mettaton’s show on TV, the volume too loud for them to hear our conversation, as Papyrus hyped over his favorite star. I looked back to the monster beside me, hearing her speak, “So… we don't beat the tomatoes into a pulp?”  
“Nah. We don't need too. It comes out a lot better of you dice and boil them in some homemade sauce. Although, we will need a few of them to be crushed, but we can use--” I was cut off by a triumphant hurrah and the sound of a fist slamming down.  
Undyne laughed heartily, as I wiped the tomato juice off my face, “Sorry, Human. Er, I mean Frisk.” I waved off the correction. It wasn't like there was another human here for me to get mistaken with.  
“Hey, it happens. The kitchen is made for messes,” I smirked, as we finished getting the sauce ready. “Mentioning of kitchens, though, why does a royal guard of the king of monsters like cooking?” I already knew the answer, but I liked hearing her open up again. It made me realize that under Undyne’s tough exterior was a soft, loving interior.  
“It was actually because of Papyrus. After training him for a month, I realized that… I can't ever let him into the royal guard. Hell, instead of capturing a human, he's convincing all the monsters in his life to befriend them. He's really strong, don't get me wrong, but he couldn't ever handle killing or having dust on his hands.” I almost winced as she spoke, knowing the feeling all too well.  
“Dust?” I asked, trying to sound like an innocent bystander, not the murderer who was returning to the scene of their own crime.  
“Have you not seen a monster die yet?” I shook my head no, hating myself for lying. “So… let me get this straight… you come down here, meet all these monsters who want to kill you, and take your soul, and you want to save us?” I nodded this time, feeling a small bit of that guilt ebb away at Undyne’s shocked expression.  
“I mean, you all have been trapped down here for so long. It's unfair of me to be able to return to the surface whenever I want, while you have to suffer down here. You and your friends and family should all be free. Maybe you and Alphys can find a place to live where she can do her experiments and you can train,” I spoke, not even thinking about what I had said until it was too late. I froze, before looking up at Undyne, who looked shocked and almost a little embarrassed.  
“How did you…” she stopped, before glaring. “It was Sans, wasn't it? Gah. He walks in on Al and I kissing ONE time and now he's blabbing you everyone,” she had her same angry expression, yet her voice took on a soft tone, while she looked down and blushed.  
“Yeah. He, uh, was telling me about you two right before you walked in. But, I mean, it sounds like you two are happy… right?”  
I almost yelped when Undyne shouted, “Happy?! I've never been so absolutely ecstatic in my life. I mean… yeah, Al is a nerd who doesn't know the first thing about fighting, but…”  
I let out a soft chuckle, “She's your nerd, huh?”  
Face reddening even more, she nodded, “Yeah, and I'm really… I think I'm in love with that dork.” She smirked suddenly and glanced over to me, “So, mentioning of relationships, what's going on between you and Sans?”  
I almost had a heart attack as I processed the question. How did she know? Did her memories carry over, too? No, of course not. She would have already killed me if she remembered Chara’s reign. Then how? I finally found my voice after a solid ten seconds, “What do you mean?” I tried to keep my voice steady, as I asked the question.  
“I saw how you two have looked at each other since I've arrived,” she smiled, as she dumped the uncooked pasta in the now boiling water.  
“yeah, she's wanted to jump my bones ever since she got here,” a pleased voice came from the doorway, as I actually did yelp and turned to him, started. All this did was cause him to laugh, as he doubled over.  
Embarrassed and annoyed, I glared into the bubbling sauce, “There's nothing at all going on between Sans and I.” I felt this weird, empty sensation in my heart, as the words escaped me. Hearing his laughter stop, I spared a glance to the short skeleton, who was looking at the ground, his smile stiff and fake.  
“Well, whatever. The spaghetti is pretty much done and I feel comfortable calling you my… friend,” Undyne smiled at me in a gentle manner, before it widened into her usual teeth baring grin. “And now I get to take this delicious pasta to Alphys and have a nice dinner with her.”  
A smile graced my features, while I watched Undyne scoop the pasta out of the pot with tongs, not even trying to reach the incredibly tall sink. Helping her pack up the food, I gave her a hug, almost feeling my ribs Crack at her strength, and big her a goodbye.  
Papyrus turned to me, after closing the door, with one of the happiest grins I'd ever seen on him, “I KNEW THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD MAKE EVEN YOU AND UNDYNE FRIENDS. I REALLY AM AMAZING!”  
“heh. you're a bone-ified match maker, paps,” the comment brought out a groan from the taller skeleton, who rolled his eyes, but headed into the kitchen to clean. I sighed, happy to have Undyne on my side now, but really enjoying the silence. “hey, frisk.”  
I turned to Sans, almost forgetting that he was next to me in my relief, “What's up?”  
“how about we go for a walk? i want to talk to you about some stuff,” I felt apprehension build in my stomach, but nodded, deciding that rejecting the request would just make him more suspicious. He smiled and held out his hand, “great. we can go to waterfall. i know a shortcut.”  
I stared at the bony hand for a few seconds, before taking it, relishing in the warmth that came from him. I sometimes forgot that even though Sans looked like a skeleton, he was a living, warm-blooded monster. As we teleported away, I turned my head to hide the small blush that was steadily creeping onto my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramaaa. Lordy, and Mettaton hasn't even shown up yet!!  
> Thank you so much for reading. One question I've received a few times that I want to answer here is some variant of "Why is Frisk not coming clean to Sans?"  
> The answer is that she doesn't want to hear about him liking Muffet or the possibility of him loving Muffet more than her. (Whether that be a real possibility or not, we will find out~)  
> Thank you also for the AMAZING comments & kudos!! I wish I could hug you all, haha!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can thank you all enough.  
> Unfortunately this will be the only update for 5/1/2016. I was at a party too late tonight, and I'll be working late tomorrow (actually it's almost 2am here, so technically today).  
> I'll try to post on 5/2, though!!  
> Your comments and kudos fill me with the determination to write faster!

Frisk POV:  
I felt a lurch in my stomach, as my feet planted themselves onto the mossy ground of Waterfall. Looking around, I felt the familiar awe at the beauty around me. The soft glow of the dark caverns always filled me with the determination I needed to face my challenges ahead. Although I hadn't ever thought of talking to Sans as a challenge. I let out a soft chuckle at the thought, my eyes feeling teary.  
“i’m sure you don't remember it, but… in a past timeline, we were….” Sans cut himself off, as I heard him let out a sigh. “we were good friends. you used to love coming here and talking. i need to admit that i never thought we would be in this position. i need to apologize for judging you too quickly back there. you made two of my closest friends and family really happy,” he had a soft, genuine smile on his face.  
I felt myself instinctively leaning towards him to kiss him, as I saw him do the same, before I caught myself and pulled away, looking up, “O-oh, really? Weird. I don't remember being here with you.”  
He looked at the ground and I felt white hot anger mixing with grief. I knew exactly what he was playing at - he was trying to get me to give up and go back to him. To find the old me, the one who would be blushing constantly and crying with happiness at him being so sweet as to take me on a private walk, just to talk to me. But I can't let myself be that girl; I have to stay determined and not let him know anything I knew about us. Looking away from him, to the echo flowers, I felt a tug at my heart. I remember him talking me through here, after he has whispered sweet nothings into each flower, on one of our dates. By the time we actually got to the picnic, my eyes were red and my nose was runny.  
“I'm sorry,” I found myself speaking faster than my mind could keep up. I saw him perk at my words, as he glanced towards me. “I… I guess different timelines have different memories, but… I just remember things being boring and then one day… dust.”  
He visibly stiffened, causing me to feel a mix of relief and sorrow, while I let myself stop panicking. “i guess that makes sense. only you would know, though. but… i do know for a fact that not all of your memories must be bad. that can't be all you remember of me.”  
I smiled, as we continued our slow pace, “Heh. Who said all my memories of you were bad? I just said they were boring. Boring isn't bad.” I knew for a fact that I would have taken a boring relationship with him over being cheated on any day.  
I saw a small amount of blue tint his face, wondering if it was caused by the Waterfall or my words. He smirked, catching the back of his head in the nervous gesture I had memorized by this time as him searching for words. “yeah. i guess. i’m willing to bet you don't have many boring memories of undyne,huh?”  
“I have a tuna boring ones,” I grinned as he chortled.  
“hah. good one, pal. i guess it can get kinda monotonous seeing the salmon people all the time,” he spoke, and I snorted.  
“Okay, that was a stretch. Even for you,” a natural laugh came out of me, unlike most of the uncomfortable sounding ones from before. I was starting to fall back into pace with him, our hands brushing up against one another's without either of us minding.  
“eh. some puns are just a little fishy,” his face was most definitely more blue now.  
“Oh my god, Sans! No!”  
“sans yes! i know my puns are kraken you up”  
“Stop, please! No more!”  
“you're right. i cod do better.”  
“You're floundering now,” I was now laughing so hard that I had to wipe the tears from my eyes, as I leaned against him, temporarily resting my head on his shoulder like I usually did when I was trying to catch my breath.  
He gently rested his hand on my back, laughing heartily himself, “see? you're having a whale of a good time now!”  
I smiled down at him, before he made me jump by pulling me back, “Woah! What the hell?”  
His hand pointed to the ground, as I saw a small, purple spider carrying a piece of paper, that he picked up, before the bug scurried off. “sorry. it's from a friend of mine. her name is muffet and she would be so upset if one of her friends died on my watch.”  
It was like everything that was remotely associated with happiness was immediately sucked out of me, I felt a wave of nausea. I pulled roughly out of his grasp, before turning to face back towards Snowdin, “You should go reply to her, then. I'm sure she's important to you. I'm going back to your house.” I started walking before he could reply, and for once, I actually hoped that he would stop me. I felt the familiar tingle of his magic, as he teleported and finally spared a glance behind me to see where he was: gone.  
Wrapping my arms around myself, I kept walking, trying not to cry. The beauty of the Waterfall that once felt serene just felt mocking and cold now. I set up some water lilies on a puzzle that he had teleported us past, as I walked to a bench in one of the corner rooms of the marsh. I sat down on it, willing the tears to stay at bay, while I imagined what the note must have said.  
He was probably holding her cheek gently in one hand, his other dipping dangerously low on her hip, like he did for me. His eyes were probably glowing bright, and getting fuzzy around the edges, as he nonverbally showed her how much love he had for her. He was probably cracking puns with her and holding her around her waist while she cooked. He was probably thanking every deity out that I “didn't remember” our relationship, so I couldn't ruin his happiness.  
I let a small whine escape, before a cry broke through. Glancing down, I wiped my eyes and noticed something peculiar. On a plate, under the bench, was a lonely quiche. I let out watery laugh, before sniffling and crying more.  
“I know how you feel, man. Haha. Aren't some monsters just assholes?” the question was repeated into my ear over and over by the echo flower beside me, I silently sat there, crying. Why was I so fucking stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't want to post this chapter. ;-;  
> So many of you were so hopeful that they would reconcile and get back together.  
> Whoops.  
> Yeah, this is definitely gonna be more of a slow burn fic.  
> But don't worry, things will get interesting soon! Involving our favorite prince and murderous human. ;)  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, again!!  
> You all make me sooo happy!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm beating a dead horse  
> But  
> Thank you!!!!  
> ;u;  
> Gah. :)

Frisk’s POV   
The walk back to Snowdin had me shivering slightly, as I realized how, for the first time since I was in the Underground in this timeline, I was absolutely alone. I tried not to dwell on it, instead focusing on my steps, trying not to seemed panicked. Although, when Aaron popped out of no where, flexing and grinning at me, I could suddenly feel hands on me. I would feel the jester holding me, laughing and smiling. I hadn't at all felt this way with Sans, Papyrus, or Undyne because I knew they were my best friends. I knew that, in a different timeline, the would do anything and everything it took to not only protect me, but make me happy.  
I hadn't taken into account having any monsters ever raping or sexually assaulting, because I'd never before ran from my friends. Even Chara had followed the basic pattern of sticking with Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, and Asgore. I knew who they were, and although Chara never interacted personally with her, I knew Alphys, too. I KNEW these monsters and I knew what they were capable of, but for the first time, I had discovered that… I was wrong. I didn't know what they were capable of anymore. One of the nicest monsters I'd met thus far had hurt me in a way I don't ever know if I'll recover from. I felt a surge of pain overcome me, as I realized that Sans left me, knowing what had happened to me, so far away from home. I felt tears cloud my vision as I realized that he did all of that… just to see Muffet. Sniffing, I ignored Aaron and Woshua, who just seemed to brush it off like it was nothing. I kept walking towards Snowdin, thinking of what I was going to do today, if Papyrus would be willing to let me help him, just so I could be distracted. I almost didn't notice Napstablook until I'd almost walked through him.   
“Oh! Blooky, hi. I'm so sorry I didn't notice you,” I felt like shit for not paying attention to the monster who already had a bad self esteem.  
“Oh… hey,” he answered back, staring at the ground, as he floated in front of me. “I'm sorry for, uh, getting in your way. You looked sad, but… I just made you scared. Sorry. I'll go,” he started floating away, before I turned and called out to him.   
“Blooky, no!” I tried to grab him, my hand phasing right through, as he groaned and continued down a path. I followed, knowing he would eventually stop, as I wanted to apologize. If anyone in the Underground deserved happiness, Bloody was definitely it. I remember how broken hearted I was to hear him talk in previous lifetimes about Mettaton.   
Coming to a stop in front of the house my friend had phased through, I politely knocked a patiently waited for the door to magically open. His expression was one of surprise, as he looked me over.  
“O-oh. You actually followed me here? Wow. Um… come in,” he moved out of the way and I stepped through, smiling.   
“How has your day been, Blooky?” I questioned, deciding to put on Spook Wave, and seeing a small, grey blush crawl on his cheeks, while I swayed to the music.  
“Well... I woke up, groaned for about half an hour, contemplated my existence for a little while, listened to music, avoided socialization, felt like trash, and then accidentally bumped into you. So it's been a good day so far,” he smiled gently my way, as I giggled.  
“Nice! By the way, I'm a huge fan of your music. It's so cool,” I grinned widely, as his blush grew.  
“O-oh, really? Well… thank you. Wow. Meeting a fan. I always thought that that would only be Mettaton’s thing.” He smiled my way again, before floating to his fridge, “By the way, would you like a ghost sandwich? I don't want to be rude to my guest.”  
I kindly accepted, before I tried to take a bite and watched myself phase right through it, before giggling. Napstablook seemed nervous, but it eventually faded to a comfortable smile at my happiness.  
“Um… so after a big meal like that, I like to lay on the ground and feel like garbage. Would you like to join me?”   
I smirked, about to tell him I was already doing half of that. “Sure. Just anywhere?”  
At his nod, I walked to the middle of the room and proceeded to lay down. He joined me, as we both listened to the music playing throughout the house. I sighed, my mind slowly but surely drifting back to Sans. I almost wished that I had never met him, but I knew that was untrue. Even though my heart was broken now, I wouldn't trade my good memories with him for anything.   
I closed my eyes and let myself drift away, replaying my favorite jokes, songs, and moments with my friends in my mind. I almost hadn't noticed that I'd slipped off to sleep, until I woke up later on to an empty house. Standing, I stretched and looked around for my friend. I noticed he had left a note on the fridge for me, as I plucked it off and read it.  
“Hey, I noticed you were sleeping. Sorry for not waking you. If I did accidentally wake you, sorry for that. By the way, you got a lot of text messages while you were sleeping. Your ringer went off several times. Sorry. Thank you for spending time with me. -Napsta”  
I sighed, as I walked to the front door, pulling out my phone, and noticed I did indeed have several texts from Papyrus, Undyne, and Sans.  
“HUMAN, ARE YOU COMING HOME SOON?”  
“IT'S BEEN AN HOUR AND YOU AREN'T HERE YET. I'LL CALL SANS.”  
“buddy, where are you? paps is getting worried.”  
“HUMAN, SANS DOES NOT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. ARE YOU WITH UNDYNE?”  
“pal, i can't find you. are you okay?”  
“frisk?”  
“come on. answer one of us, please.”  
“Hey, twerp! The bone heads are wondering where you are!”  
“HUMAN, I AM GETTING VERY WORRIED.”  
“frisk, is another monster hurting you?”  
“so help me god, if scarf mouse…. i’m coming back to snowdin now.”  
“Hey, Frisk! Your ass better turn up real quick so I can kick it! You're worrying us all.”  
“please, frisk. i’m sorry. i should never have left you. please, please come home safely.”  
“HUMAN, IT HAS BEEN HOURS. WHERE ARE YOU?”  
“HUMAN, SANS IS SCARED, UNDYNE IS ANGRY, AND I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU. PLEASE REPLY.”  
“Come on you little shit! We just became friends! You're not allowed to ditch on your friends like this!”  
“i’m sorry. if you remember, i am so sorry. please. don’t leave again. please don’t. i can't lose you again.”  
“frisk. please.”  
“HUMAN, PLEASE!”  
“You asshole, please!”  
I almost laughed, but Sans’ text messages sobered me before I had a chance to. I knew what he was talking about. I suddenly felt the familiar rush of power, as I turned my phone completely off and left the house.   
I was going to King Asgore. No more waiting around. The thought of freeing all the monsters in the underground; the gift of everyone's happiness; the acceptance of sacrificing myself so all my friends can be happy… it fills me with determination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blooky. He's so sweet. And ooh! Finally an actual advancement! XD  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!  
> They fill me with the determination to continue the story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 1000 hits?  
> Damn, I'm so thankful!!  
> (And flustered like what)  
> You're so great. Please keep the comments coming!!  
> Also, true to my word, this was an idea from Rosie_Vuples. I didn't exactly do the scene in Sans' point of view, because I wrote the chapter out & it was just too confusing. I hope you like it & thank you soooo much for your sweet comments!

Sans tried to not let it show, but he could feel his sins crawling on his back. Even though he had no internal organs, he felt nausea creeping up his abdomen and his heart pounding against his ribcage. How could he be that stupid? He knew what had happened to Frisk, he knew how she had been acting, and he knew that the Frisk of this timeline was her. It was his love. The first woman he had ever admitted to loving, the only human he would ever want to be around, and the most amazing girl he had ever met. He knew how close he was to getting his Frisk back while they were on that walk, how close they were, both physically and metaphorically. He could almost feel her arms around him every time that ringing bell-like laughter came floating out through her beautiful mouth. Her eyes shined the same way they had when he told her how happy he was when he was with her in their past life. Her soul pulsed with that same, familiar love he had felt and had needed more than air to breathe.  
But he had fucked up. Again. This was now the second time he had chosen another woman over his beloved. The second time he had left her alone and, even after receiving worried texts from Papyrus, had just stayed with Muffet. He was so sick, so absolutely mortified with himself. How many fucking times does he think he'll get? How many chances does he have the audacity to believe he deserves? He had taken the small bud of hope and trust that he felt in Frisk’s soul and crushed it beneath his slipper. He pushed her away for what he was terrified was the last time. He couldn't save her the first time, and he was so scared he couldn't do it again.   
Thinking back, he remembered the last night he spent with Frisk and the last time he had ever seen her. He shut his eyes, as he sat on his bed, letting his florescent blue tears fall from his face. Their glow was the only thing lighting up the otherwise dark room.  
 _Sans had watched her leave, his permanent grin temporarily bending to form a lopsided smirk at the teasing way she had shaken her hips on the way out. He knew that no matter how many times he ran his hands over those curves, he would always want more. Chuckling at his lovestruck thoughts, he stood and unzipped his hoodie, about to take it off when the doorbell rang.  
 _Muffet was smiling at him, her fangs gleaming in the gentle light that was cast out from the house onto her. She lifted the basket that had the tomato crumpets she had made.  
 _“They're still warm, thankfully. I had riverperson go as fast as he could you get me here. Thank you so much for trying these, Sansy,” she walked forward, wrapping all five of her unoccupied arms around the skeleton.  
 _Chuckling, Sans gently hugged her back, pulling away as soon as it was polite to do so, “at least you're well armed to handle such a feat!”  
 _Muffet kept her hands on the man for just a few seconds too long, before rolling her eyes and groaning, “Oh, good golly. What are we to do with you, Sansy?”  
 _“sorry, muffet. that wasn't that great, but it's only cause i made it up on the fly. unfortunately, i don't have the web to help me right now.” The skeleton closed the door, as the two walked to the couch, laughing.  
 _Putting the basket on the table, the spider lady raked her eyes over the other monster, licking her fangs in hunger. She picked up one of the delicious treats and held it out to the comedian. Watching as he ate it, her grin grew wide and gleeful, as her many eyes narrowed in on her victim.  
 _Sans couldn't lie, those pastries were delicious, even if they looked more pink than red. He ate two more, pulling a bottle of ketchup out of his jacket and gulping half of it down. As he looked to Muffet, he was more than surprised to see… Frisk?  
 _“hey, babe. where's muffet at? i coulda swern sh’was right hee,” he started souring his words slightly, as a wonderful high came over him, making him laugh and his face glow blue.  
 _Muffet silently grabbed Sans, before leading him up the stairs and into his own room, making sure to tuck her other four arms behind her back. She gasped happily at how eager the skeleton was, as he nipped her neck and jawline gently, his hands rubbing her hips seductively.  
 _”sorry, babe. i just… did it’ll you how bertifel you’re recently?” he smiled at the giggle, laughing himself at how few felt his soul pulsing with ecstasy.  
 _Muffet removed her shirt, letting Sans take off her bra, as they kissed. She almost forgot about her fangs, and tried to keep him from bumping into them, not that she thought he would notice. He was panting, a blue tongue having morphed from his mouth, as she rubbed his pelvic bone in all the right places.  
 _“oh, fuck,” he took off his jacket and kicked the slippers from his feet, while rubbing on what he thought were Frisk’s nipples, making sure to be gentle. “god, i l’ve you. y’er mazin.”  
 _Tossing his jacket over, the heavier cloth got caught on the tall lamp, sending it crashing to the ground. The two pulled away for a minute, before they both started laughing and continued to rub and kiss each other. Unfortunately the fun was brought to a screeching halt when the door was opened, revealing a confused Frisk, who looked at the lamp first, then focused in on Sansone and Muffet.  
 _“S-sans?” The human had a look of confusion followed by anger, shock, and finally it settled on a broken sadness.  
 _It had all happened so fast, his love standing there, before she ran off. He couldn't even focus, as he teleported behind her, begging her not to leave, before being thrown off and cussed out. Rubbing his eye sockets, he looked behind him, at a voice.  
 _Standing there, the successfully unrolled blanket covering her bosom, was Muffet. He could see her so clearly, but that clarity was slowly becoming fuzzy, as she walked towards the other monster, “It's snowing outside. Stay here, with me. Please. I'm so sorry. She'll be okay, alright? I need you.”  
 _Sans, against his better judgement, swayed a little, as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around her. His mind was too high, off of whatever the baker had put in the scones, to comprehend anything besides confusion and hurt._  
He was about to answer, when a booming voice has his eyes flashing open, both pitch black sockets, while he tried to catch his breath.  
“SANS! THE HUMAN IS ON TV, WITH METTATON!” Papyrus called, as his eyes widened while following every motion.  
Sans shook his head slowly, as he tried to wake up for a few minutes, before his eyes shot open. Frisk hadn't reset. They had been found. He had another chance, another chance he didn't deserve, to make things right._________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I swear, reading your thoughts is legitimately my favorite part of making this!!  
> Thank you for all the kudos & comments!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so many more comments and I love them all!!  
> Please keep telling me what you think! ^^  
> Compliments, questions, and criticism is all welcomed!!  
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but the next one will be longer. ;)

As Frisk walked on, feeling the determination ringing in her soul, she planned on meeting with Alphys. Smiling, she remembered how the lizard woman was probably watching her right now on the many cameras around the underground. Slowing down as she got closers to Hotland, the human started to think about the messages again. She had barely stopped herself from calling Sans back and ruining all her plans. Everyone's hopes and dreams, everyone's lives, and the future of monsters as a species were all on her shoulders now. She didn't have time to allow the fear of upsetting Sans or the want to comfort her friends get in her way now.   
Suddenly, her world started to blur, as her face landed on the ground. Confused for a second, Frisk shrieked at the feeling of a vine wrapping around her ankle and pulling her into the air.   
“Hello there, you idiot,” Flowey spoke, his voice sounding squeaky with a certain echo. “I see you've been having fun, talking to your friends again. Did you tell them how their dust felt on your hands?”  
“Fuck you,” the human scathed, feeling like she'd just been punched in the gut. “You… you sick piece of shit! You turned the jester into… into--”  
“Into a monster? You seem to forget the fact that that's WHAT THEY ARE,” he screeched. “You pathetic, ignorant, bumbling bitch! Everything always works out the way you want it, but not this time!” he pulled her back, before flinging her against a nearly wall, still keeping his vine tight on her leg.  
“That's not true!” Frisk whimpered in pain, as a small cut appeared on her forehead.  
“Oh, but it is, Partner,” a voice chuckled deep in her mind.   
“No! No it's not! Let me go!” Trying to twist her way out of the hold, the human only succeeded in straining her ankle with a yelp.  
“Of course it is, Partner! Don't you remember how their dust felt, as we played in it? How we laughed in Papyrus’ face, as we crushed his skull?” the voice let out a crazed giggle.  
Flowey laughed, letting Chara do all the talking, as he continued to throw Frisk against things and hurl bullets at her, slowly damaging her soul and making her cry.  
“Stop! Stop! Please, just shut up and stop! I didn't want it!” she screamed, trying to get away from the vivid flashbacks.  
“What about Sans? He broke your heart, twice! We almost killed him, Partner! We can do it again, you just need to give,” Chara started digging her nails into the human’s soul painfully, “me control!”  
Frisk tried to get away from the overwhelming pain, as she flailed, screamed, and shook, “STOP! I DIDN'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM! LET ME GO! IT HURTS!”  
Flowey rose her up high in the air, slamming her against the stalactites, letting them pierce her back enough to make her bleed, before throwing her down to the ground. He saw the human go still, as his smile grew larger, feeling excitement for Chara returning.  
Fighting against Chara’s hold, Frisk stood and shaking ran, hearing the demonic laughter behind her, as she cried. She fell several times, her tears blurring her vision, as she felt the sensation of slowly losing control over her fingers and toes.   
‘No! NONONONONO--’ she slammed into another living creature, hearing them yell. Looking up, she blinked enough tears away to see Monster Kid looking at her, concern and confusion in his eyes.  
That split second of shock seemed to work in her favor, however, as she quickly realized Chara was jolted as well. Taking the chance, she took back control of her mind and body, falling to her knees shakily.   
“Woah! You okay there? What's up, man? I mean girl!” MK said, obviously looking like he wanted to help her up, as his nubs twitched towards the woman.  
Frisk sniffed and looked at him, “I-I'm sorry. Could you please help me?” She had met him before, but she had been much stringer and more independent.   
Smiling gently at her, MK nodded, “‘Corse I can! Come with me, I live pretty close to here!” He walked at a slow pace for the human’s sake. “I used to live in Snowdin, y’know? I moved out here to be closer to my favorite idol!”  
“Undyne?” Frisk smiled weakly, getting an energetic nod from the man. Even though his name still technically had the word “kid” in it, he was far from being one. He had obviously trained to be accepted as a member of the guard.   
“Yeah! Yo, she is SO cool,” he smiled widely. “She met this new girl recently and now they're like best friends. She was talking about it to the other guards. I'm a member of the royal guard, by the way. My name's Monster Kid. Though everyone ‘round here just calls me ‘MK’. Whadda ‘bout you?”  
They had reached his house, as they walked through, the woman smiling at all the little trinkets he had & the pictures of his family and friends on the wall. “My name is Frisk. I'm new here.”  
MK’s eyes grew wide, “NO WAY! YOU'RE UNDYNE’S NEW FRIEND!” He let her sit down, before grabbing her some food and bandages. He had used his mouth to carry the items on a tray, before continuing as soon as he had set everything down. “I'm so super jealous, yo! It's so cool that we met! So, like… tell me what's up! Where are you from? Who else do you know? Where are you going?”   
Frisk smiled gently, as she began to answer each question, enjoying the company of the monster more than she had thought she would. MK just had a calming way about him, even his home felt warm and welcoming. Before she knew it, Frisk had fallen asleep on the couch, as she let her body rest from the abuse she just survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MK was one of my personal favorite characters from the game! I knew I had to include him. :)  
> Thank you soooo much for the kudos and comments!  
> Also, gah! Almost 100 kudos? Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
> Oh, and just a short note: I write all these on my phone & I don't usually read over them before I post them, so if you notice a mistake that really bothers you, please tell me the chapter & paragraph number. I'll fix it. Thank you!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh.  
> I planned for this to be, like, 10-15 chapters long and I don't even think I'll finish it in 20 chapters.  
> @.@  
> Anyways, thank you for the 100 kudos!! And all the sweet compliments! Gosh, I love writing for you all!

Frisk’s POV:  
When I woke up, I looked to Monster Kid's clock to see I was only out for about an hour. It was enough to return my soul back to near full health, though, so I decided it was good enough. I didn't want my new friend telling Undyne where I was and having her come barging into the house. As I slowly sat up, I glanced at my surroundings, noticing that the color scheme seemed to be pretty consistent with oranges and yellows. Every now and then there would be a green or red, making it look a little more lively.  
He had plenty of pictures littering his wall of him smiling next to people, including Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, Sans, the shopkeeper, and even King Asgore himself. I felt a gentle smile grace my lips, as I knew how important his friends were to him. I heard shuffling and turned to face MK himself.  
“Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?” I was careful of my still sore ankle, while I moved to the middle of the couch. I turned to where I was somewhat facing him, while he sat beside me.  
His smile was almost blinding enough to rival Undyne’s, his teeth sharp and fierce enough to remind me that he was, after all, a guard. “Yo, after I was able to ask you, like, 20 of them, it's only fair that I answer some of yours!”  
I nodded, my smile cracking wider at his excitement, “I actually do have a few. So, where's your family?”  
His happy smile ended up fading pretty fast I to a forced, polite one, “Oh, wow…. I was expecting it to be about my arms, or lack thereof. Um… well, my parents fell, unfortunately. It happens to monsters all the time. We just get… old enough that our bodies slowly stop. We have a few days of somewhat living, before we just disappear. I heard humans do pretty much the same thing, just without dusting.”  
I furrowed my brow, as I frowned sympathetically. I don't remember my parents from above ground, but I do remember the pain of killing Toriel. “I'm so sorry, MK. To lose your family like that… it must have hurt so much.”  
“Oh, it hurt, but I haven't lost my family. I still have tons of family!” He smiled brightly again, before cooking his head to the pictures I had previously been admiring, “Those are my family. You don't have to share the same blood to be related - that's another thing Undyne taught me! It's not who or what you come from, but who or what you become and surround yourself with. My family is alive, well, and happy.”  
I was surprised by how absolutely sure he was of this. He was actually happy, and he was so positive, even though he had gone through loss. I smiled and, in my normal fashion, I felt my nose sting and my eyes go blurry with tears, “I wish I was more like you. That I could bounce back from things.”  
He let out a sad laugh, as he rested his head on mine in a comforting manner, “Trust me, I know it's hard. After I lost ma and pa, I almost gave up entirely. I didn't think anything was worth living for. I got so lost in this deep well of sadness that I didn't know how to crawl out. But, thankfully, I didn't need to. I was crying out in the snow when an older skeleton, named Papyrus, stopped by and started talking to me.”  
I wrapped my arms loosely around him, enjoying the close physical contact of someone I knew I could trust. Burying my face in his neck, I felt a small heat creep onto my cheeks, trying you ignore it and pay attention to the story.  
“Paps and Sans had just lost everything. Their Dad, their home, and their hope. They had moved from Hotland, having lived practically on the Core, to Snowdin. They were so lost, being somewhere so new, but they were determined. Papyrus said the way to avoid sadness every day is to wake up and devote that entire day to just one thing. That way, you don't get overworked or let yourself slip back into your own head.”  
I nodded, glancing up to see a sweet smile on his face, as he looked at me, “That sounds like really good advice.”  
“Yeah, it was. It is. He told me the thing he wanted to do, the reason he got up everyday, was to see his brother smile. That was his one thing that he devoted his entire day to: making Sans happy,” his smile widened a bit. “I wonder if he ever told Sans how absolutely important he was to Papyrus.”  
I let out a small giggle, loving how cute the skeleton brothers could be. Something dawned on me, however, as I looked up at him, “What about you? What's your one thing?”  
“Well, it started out being to find Woshua and get some clothes taken care of. Then, I bumped into you. Now, it's helping my new human friend who is really sweet and pretty,” he smiled widely.  
I couldn't help the small smile and light blush that covered my face over his compliment, before I looked away, “You're really great yourself, MK. Thank you so much.”  
His grin somehow got larger, as he stood, “But we aren't even done yet! Papyrus said you wanted to meet the King, right?”  
I looked up to him, nodding, “Yeah, it's actually really important. I don't know how I even forgot.” I felt guilty weigh down on me that I didn't start moving the minute I woke up.  
“It's okay! But you are injured, so please, my lady,” he graciously bowed, snickering the whole time, “allow me to be thine humble steed.”  
Putting on a posh accent and gently standing with his help, I almost laughed through my response, “Why yes, dear sir. Thou kindness is mighty appreciated.”  
I gently crawled onto his back, wrapping my limbs around him, as we continued our back and forth. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight down my blush. I also, for some reason, couldn't even bring myself to think about Sans. I felt bad, but MK treated me really well, and this almost felt like… a date?  
He seemed to be on the same train of thought, “Hey, would you mind if, after all this, we went to the MTT Resort and… maybe had dinner?”  
This time, I let the full on grin cover my face, as I giggled, “That sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Frisk/MK fluff in there, cause Sans is a Dickinson and others are swooping in on his girl!  
> I think you guys know how he's gonna react when he sees Frisk and MK together eventually. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so stuck on how to approach this for so fucking long. XD  
> More Frisk/MK love for yall.  
> It took my an hour and a half to finish this, as I actually loaded up the game, trying to remember where the fuck everything was, haha.  
> Gosh, this story is actually getting some real attention, thank you so much!

As the two travelled on, Frisk started asking Monster Kid about himself, as she learned what made up his personality. His favorite color was yellow, because his mother had a love for golden flowers and brewed the best tea he had ever tasted. He decided to join the royal guard soon after his parents died, because King Asgore had taken him in and cared for him. He didn't think of it as a repayment or owing the king anything, but he saw him as a father and wanted to protect his family.  
“Against what?” Frisk asked, one arm wrapped around his chest to hold herself onto the armless man, who was using his magic to help alleviate the stress of holding up her legs by forming magic platforms under them. Her other hand lazily traced the spikes on his head that came to a rounded tip.  
“I don't know. Other monsters, humans, animals. Sometimes we get a stray bird or mouse down here,” he shrugged.  
“Has… a human ever attacked him?” The girl asked, knowing MK didn't know what she was yet.  
“I don't think so, but he had a daughter named Chara who was a human. He doesn't talk about her much, though. Just that she died,” his voice sounded sympathetic. “When he starts talking about his ex wife or kids, he always goes to work on gardening. I think that's the only way he can really cope with the loss; creating life where he otherwise has none.”  
A small chuckle came out of the human, “Gosh. You sound so philosophical.”  
A blush appeared across his face, “Sorry! I talk to Alphys a lot about this stuff. She loves discussing theories.”  
Hugging him a little tighter and nuzzling her face into the monster's cheek, Frisk smiled, “I didn't say it was a bad thing. I like guys who are considerate of others. Who think before they do something that could hurt another person. Who… who don't think about anyone but themselves.”  
“Yo, you okay? You sound upset,” he looked up, before stopping. “Hey, why are you crying?”  
The woman felt her face are rendered realized she really was crying, “Shit. Sorry, I just… can't seem to ever hold them in.”   
“You don't need to. Frisk, don't ever feel like you can't cry around me. I help all of my family when they need it,” he smiled gently and nuzzle her cheek.  
Blushing, the human cocked a brow, “Family? Didn't you meet me 2 hours ago?”  
“Yeah, but I'm good at judging others. I've never been wrong about who's good or bad before. I know you're a good person, Frisk. But… I think you've been through some bad stuff. If you ever wanna talk about it,” he started to trail off as she nodded.  
“I know. Thank you, MK. You're a good person, too. You're kind, strong, smart, and funny,” the human giggled at how pink his face got, as he turned away and continued walking.   
“Thanks….” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.  
They continued on for a little while, before they found the sewer system of waterfall, and waded through the thigh-high, freezing water. Laughing at a few items, including a lamp that’s base was a burlesque mannequin leg and a license plate that spelled “PEN15”, they trudged on, passing a dummy. As they neared the end of the hall, a loud splash echoed behind them, making the two yelp and look around.   
Frisk was the first to notice, memories from their first run through coming back, “The dummy! He's gone!”  
“I'm not a dummy, you dummy! I'm a ghost! My cousin was a ghost, too- that is until you said those horrible, terrible things to him!” the dummy floated a good 5 feet above the water in front of them, as he shouted angrily.  
“What did you say?” MK whispered back to the woman who rolled her eyes.  
“I said hello and asked how he was doing. He didn't respond. I thought he was just a regular dummy,” she groaned, glaring at the ghost.  
“Now, my cousin is gone! He abandoned his host and I haven't seen him since! You terrible monster! You horrible being! You piece of--”   
“Hey! Fuck you! Frisk isn't any of those things, okay?” Monster Kid yelled out, making the girl snort and bury her face in his neck.  
“To you, maybe, but she was horrendous to my family!” He yelled, about to attack, when something started dropping on him, “Ahh! What? Acid rain?! I'm out of here!”   
the human sighed in relief when he was gone, before Napstablook appeared in front of them.  
A large grin spread across her face at seeing her friend, “Blooky! I'm so happy to see you again!”  
The ghost smiled, before frowning again, “I'm sorry about the interruption. I drove your friend off and it looked like you two were having fun.”  
“Nah. Yo, Napstablook, you are a way better friend,” Monster Kid spoke, smiling his toothy grin.  
A small, grey blush appeared on his face, as she smiled at MK, “Thank you. I'm glad you two think so. Um… I've actually been meaning to talk to you, Frisk.”  
“Yeah, Blooky? What's up?” A small amount of fear shot into the human’s spine, as she tried to not freak out over the simple, innocent request.  
“You… said you liked my music and… I posted it on the UnderNet recently. I designed some merchandise for the band that I wanted to give to you. I was gonna sell it to people, but… I don't think anyone would but it,” he slowly handed her a pin that had a design of a pink ghost, who wore a crown of thorns, and was surrounded by flowers.   
“I'll pay you for it, Blooky. This is beautiful!” She smiled, handing him 10 gold that he took only after she demanded it of him. “Who is it?” Even though Frisk knew exactly who the ghost was, she wanted an explanation of the design.  
“My cousin: Mettaton. You two might know him. He's amazing, but… he was really unsure about his body and hated being a ghost. Now he's happy and corporeal, but… I thought he was perfect the whole time. We used to spend all our time together, but… recently he's been busy. He's so popular, after all,” Napstablook seemed like he was trying you make himself seem happier than he actually felt. “The crown is the battle he had to go through with himself to accept his body and the constant pain he has for being the monster he was born as. And the flowers are to show that, even though he thinks he's terrible, he's actually beautiful. I wish he could be happy with himself and love himself like I love him.”  
Frisk felt their heart shatter and the pieces fall into her stomach, “Blooky… I'm sorry. But I think you should try calling Mettaton. I'm sure he still wants to hear from you, even if he is busy.”  
The ghost nodded, smiling gently, as he began to float away, “Thank you for the pin, Blooky. Bye!”  
“See ya, Napstablook!” MK called, before their friend disappeared completely. “That's so sad. But beautiful, too. I know how it feels to not love your body, though.” he looked down and wiggled one of his nubs.  
Frisk pulled his head to face her and gently pecked the corner of his mouth, “You're perfect, MK. No matter what.”  
Blushing, the monster nodded and started walking again, as they left the dump again, looking at Napstablook’s house while they walked by. “I almost forgot that my house was closers to Snowden than Hotland. I always think the Waterfall is shorter than it really is.”  
Frisk smiled and shrugged, “Yeah, I can understand that. Snowdin looks pretty big, at first, then you get used to it.”  
They kept walking, eventually reaching Alphys’ lab, as they walked in and looked around for the royal scientist. Moving towards the bathroom, they heard a rumbling noise, before Mettaton himself crashed through the wall, soon followed by the lizard monster who came through the door.   
“Ah! So here's the human I've heard all about! Nice to finally meet you. I've been wanting to kill a human,” his screen flashed red and yellow with a smile.  
Frisk’s blood ran cold, as MK stopped, “Human? Where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost gonna pass up the dummy altogether, but I figured that he was important enough to mention, even though the plot will literally stay the same with or without him, haha.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments!! They are what makes me want to continue this story!  
> I think that I'll probably end up finishing this off at... maybe 20 chapters. It might take to 23, but I don't want to milk it any more than necessary. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, 120 kudos?! You guys are so awesome!  
> And oh my God, I'm so surprised this is still going on, haha! You guys seem to be a little torn on MK/Frisk or Frans.   
> I don't like spoiling a lot of my stuff, but this is a mainly Frans story, although MK/Frisk is cute as hell!

Mettaton stopped in his tracks and started laughing, “Darling! Look what you're carrying - she's a human!”   
Frisk tried to not cry, as MK looked at her with wide eyes, trying to search her face.  
“Is he… telling the truth?” the guard asked, as his brow started to furrow.  
“I… yeah. He's right. I am a human, but MK, I wouldn't ever--” the human yelped as the monster used magic to push her off.  
“Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that name. You… you're standing in the way of everyone's happiness. I should kill you,” several large spikes appeared around her, as her soul appeared in front of her. Silence coated the room, as the two stared at each other, both of them shaking slightly.   
Frisk felt tears start to roll down her face, while she breathed heavily, praying to any higher power that she would be spared. “Monster Kid, I… I would never hurt you. I never lied to you, I just… I didn't want you to know. To hate me. I want to go to Asgore because I want to save you all.”   
The monster's expression turned from being angry to confused, before finally settling on sadness. “I… don't know what to believe. If humans are as strong as I heard, then you could have killed me at any time. I can't… do this,” he sighed, his attacks disappearing, as he released his hold on the soul.   
A small shudder escaped Frisk, as a wave of relief crashed into her, causing her shoulders to slump. “I'm so sorry. I just… I knew you'd hate me.”  
“That's the thing, actually… I don't hate you. But… I need to. You're a human. I can't be your friend, so… can you please tell me something mean? So… so I don't have to hate you?” He looked up, his eyes full of sadness.  
“I… I hate the color yellow. I absolutely despise it,” the woman spoke the truth, forcing herself to repress the memories of what happened with Flowey.   
A sudden bout of laughter caused her to jump, as MK smiled widely, “THAT'S your insult?! People tell me that constantly! Heck, even my sister hates the color!” He slowly stopped laughing, his grin dying out, as a small sigh left him. “I guess I'll have to do it, then. Frisk, I… I hate you. I hate all humans and I hope you… I hope you... you….” He couldn't finish his sentence, as he shook his head and turned away.  
“Well, whatever, darlings! Now that your drama is over, it's time to start mine! So, Frisky dear, how about we start the show?” The bot grinned and they were all taken to the kitchen set, as the floor of the lab lifted up and moved closers to where the castle was. “Hello, darlings! Welcome to cooking with Mettaton! Tonight, we have my favorite dish: human.”   
Frisk yelped, as she was harshly yanked up by the robot, and placed pressure on her ankle. She let out a cry of pain, feeling how swollen it still was. Suddenly, she couldn't feel it anymore. In fact, she couldn't feel anything but heat.  
Monster Kid started to leave, before pausing as his friend-- no, as the human was thrown into an oven. He knew this is what they should be doing, knew that she had to die so they could all escape, but… he couldn't bring himself to actually go. Thinking back to Asgore, the guard knew the king had, at one time, considered a human to be his child. He had loved humans. But… that was before Asriel died. Other humans had been ruthless - they hadn't even given him a chance! He came back to the Underground only to die because of their unjust and cowardly actions.  
But… Frisk was different. She was nothing like how other humans were. She was scared and gentle. Laughing at jokes and sharing sweet thoughts. She was genuine, soft, and a good natured being. Heck, she was Undyne’s friend!   
Looking down at the ground, Monster Kid thought about Frisk dying and all the monsters being free. All he could think of, however, was the lonely pit it would cause in his stomach. How he would wake up every morning knowing that someone who had trusted him was betrayed by him. Focusing in on her soul, he found Frisk’s health dwindling and fast.  
Alphys was trying not to freak out, as she tried every gadget to open the oven. “Mettaton, th-this is going too far! I told y-you to pretend to tr-try to kill them! Sh-she's going to actually d-die!”  
The robot laughed haughtily, “Of course, Darling! You didn't think I would actually give up on an opportunity to reach the surface, did you? This is my big break! Soon, all the signs will be talking about me - Mettaton! The world's best and brightest--”  
His voice was cut off, as a series of spikes landed on his back, causing him to turn around and glare at Monster Kid. “Al, get that oven open and save Frisk! I'll handle this box of wires!”  
“Box of-- my word! Have you no respect for those obviously of a higher class than you?!” Mettaton formed his bombs with his magic, his screen showing all red in his anger.  
As the two flung spikes and bombs at each other, Alphys finally found the right tool to set the human free, “D-don’t worry, Frisk! I'll s-save you!” After hearing the fight get worse, she glanced at the two other monsters.   
Mettaton had 3 of his squares broken, glass on the ground, and 2 corners had gone concave. There were a few spikes here and there still sticking out of him. Monster Kid had numerous burns on his orange scales, along with a pretty bad gash on his head, that was seeping out blood with no signs of stopping.   
The two almost looked at a stalemate, before they heard the scientist call out, “The s-switch on his back, M-Monster Kid!”   
MK saw the robot turn to his creator in confusion, as the guard shot forward and flipped the large, red switch his spikes had somehow missed before.  
Mettaton stopped, before vibrating several times, “OH YES,” he was surrounded by a cloud of his own steam, as his words continued. “I was saving this form for when I made my big break on the surface, but I guess for selfish monsters such as yourself, I'll show you. You really should be thanking me, you brute. I'll be making your last moments ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS!”  
A loud clank was heard, as the oven opened to reveal a Frisk who had one HP left. She almost laughed at how similar it was to Sans. Almost. She was stopped by the incredible pain of Mettaton detonating a bomb right in her face, as the scream of MK and fearful cry of Alphys rang through the darkness.  
Suddenly in complete silence, Frisk opened her eyes and looked around, seeing the reset screen. She felt tears pool in her eyes, as a sob broke through. Why was this so hard? Why was she messing up so much, when her intentions were so pure? A chuckle was heard to her side, as she felt the ghostly arms of Chara wrap around her torso, almost feeling nice. Almost.  
“Come on, Partner. You know I can take that chump. Hell, I did it before in one hit! Just give me control - just for a minute, and he'll be gone,” a mouth was pressed to her ear, hands gently rubbing her arms in a comforting, romantic gesture.  
Tearing herself away, Frisk glared through the tears, “No! You won't give back control, I know you won't! And besides, I said I would save all the monsters. Whether I like it or not, that INCLUDES Mettaton!”  
“He just killed you!” The being hissed, not quite human, not quite monster. More of a… demon.  
“Just like you killed hundreds of monsters in the last timeline?” Frisk shot back, feeling a pang of guilt, as she knew those deaths were on her. “I don't care what you say, Chara. I am NOT giving up. I will save them, and I will save them all. No matter what you, Flowey, or Mettaton try to do to stop me. I'm everyone's hopes and dreams. I have to save them.”   
Chara angrily shouted, as the human turned and hit the “Continue” button. Everything went silent as the game loaded, before she was in the exact position as before. The oven opened, she was pulled out. This time, however, she pulled Alphys and rolled away from the explosion.   
Looking up, she was relieved to see that Monster Kid attracted the robot’s attention again.   
‘Okay. Let's do this right.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Sans' POV. ;)  
> Thank you soooo freaking much for the kind words or support and the theories! They're so fun to read!!  
> And thank you for the kudos! It's awesome to check this at work and see how it goes up each time. :D
> 
> By the way, if you ever wanted a name to call me, my name's Stella. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a question about Frisk's reset ability.  
> Yes, I did warp it to fit my plot. Just like I've warped a LOT of the game to fit my plot. Like oh my god. I considered tagging this as an AU, because I changed to much shit.  
> So, yes, most things are gonna be different. Like... everything is different. This should not be surprising anymore. XD

Sans’ POV:  
I scrambled down the stairs quickly, looking at the close to see I had been asleep for about 4 hours. I was shaky, wondering if Frisk was okay and where she was. Something about Mettaton? A quick look at the TV screen made me feel cold, as I saw her being shoved into an oven by the laughing bot. Alphys started freaking out, as Monster kid started fighting Mettaton.  
“What the fuck is happening here?!” Undyne yelled, speaking my own thoughts, as we were all confused. “What is Alphys doing? What is MK doing? What's going to happen to Frisk? What the hell?!”  
“UNDYNE, PLEASE STOP YOUR TERRIBLE LANGUAGE!” Papyrus chided, although he didn't sound nearly as harsh as he usually would have. He was clearly stressed out about seeing so many of his friends fighting on screen. I couldn't blame him, he had such a big heart and always wanted to make everyone happy and safe. Hell, he wasn't even joining the guard to kill humans, only to protect his friends and me.  
“Well, seeing all this bullshit makes me want to fucking curse, Papyrus! What if one of them dies?! That's my girlfriend with two of my friends!” the fish monster growled, as she started tapping her foot on the ground angrily. Her frills were twitching on her head, as beads of sweat started to bead on her forehead. Her teeth were bared, but not in her usual smug grin or angry grimace. No, this was a worried frown, her eyebrows knitting close together.  
“wait… undyne, when did you get here?” I asked, pulling everyone's attention away from the TV momentarily.  
“After Frisk went missing and you went you bed, I came over, because Paps said the human could have gotten caught in the cold or hurt my another monster. I questioned everyone, but just ended up here, waiting to hear word from her. Mentioning of that,” I was slammed against a wall, not hard enough to take away my 1 HP, but definitely enough to make both Paps and I jump in fear, “don't you EVER pull that shit again. Papyrus told me what happened. You two found Frisk in your shed, her clothes ripped and pulled down. You and I both know how she got hurt and you had the audacity to just leave her alone the second she was healthy enough to leave your house?! What the fuck is your problem?!”  
I felt shame trickle from my chest to my nonexistent gut, as my sins began you crawl on my back. Looking down, my mouth opened, but I had nothing to say, no way to argue back or defend myself. What I had done was horrible, and I shouldn't be forgiven. “i’m sorry…. i should have stayed with her, or walked her home, or brought her with me,” I knew the last one would have probably ended up being even worse of a situation.  
“You should have fucking called me! I was literally 10 minutes from you two! I could have walked her home or taken her to my house for more cooking lessons. Instead, she's slowly roasting alive in an oven and MK might die!” Undyne seemed to realize her words, as she turned and looked at the door. “Look,” she glanced to Papyrus first, then me, “I need to go save my girlfriend and two friends. I don't know if you two are coming along or not, but decide fast.”  
Papyrus nodded adamantly, “THE HUMAN, MK, AND ALPHYS ARE ALSO MY FRIENDS. I WANT TO HELP PROTECT THEM. PLUS, I CAN'T LET MY FAVORITE STAR GET HURT!”  
“Your favorite star is trying to kill Frisk!” Undyne shouted angrily, before a clunk from the TV had all of our eyes trained on it again.  
We all stood in silence, as Frisk crawled out, before looking up at Alphys. She looked like she was about to say something, before one of Mettaton’s bombs detonated right in their face, causing the human’s now limp and lifeless body to fly back a few feet, before Alphys cried in pain. Complete silence coated the room, as we all stood, shell shocked at what had just transpired. Finally, the bots laughter was heard.  
“And you just saw it here, ladies and gentlemonsters! I, Mettaton, now can take this human’s soul and go to the surface to become what I am destined to be: humanity's greatest star!” He laughed, before retrieving the broken, floating heart that was Frisk’s soul.  
I didn't wait for anyone else to say anything else, as I teleported right outside of Alphys’ lab. Running in, I saw Mettaton throw MK against a wall, the kid already looking like he was on his last legs, as Alphys whimpered and twitched on the ground. She didn't have a very high HP, either. But they weren't my main priority. She was. In a flash, I was kneeling down beside her broken form, picking her up. I remembered, very vividly, doing this several times when she had killed everyone, but that was the last timeline. She had killed last time, she had slaughtered all monsters in her path with no regard for their lives or family. An unbiased murderer walking all through the underground with a wide, psychotic smile and dust coating her being.  
That wasn't Frisk, though. Or, at the very least, that wasn't my Frisk. Not the one who would laugh and smile at my puns, not the one who would joke along as we walked together, not the one who, even after all I had done, still looked at me with love and comfort shining in her eyes. This right here was the woman who made my brother laugh, who patiently worked with Undyne to cook, and who could expertly counter all my stupid puns.  
This Frisk was also the one who had been laying in my arms, unmoving, for far too long. Her resets hadn't taken this long in a while. Not since the last battle I had with her, where she went from trying to kill me, to accepting my fake spare. No, something was wrong. Was that it? Was she going to reset? Did she lose her power?  
“frisk, ya gotta come back, hun. come on, baby, wake up, okay?” my voice sounded as shaky as I felt, while I held her closers to me and slowly rocked her. “baby, this isn't funny. i love you, please. god, i love you so fucking much, baby. please please please come back. don't do this to me again. i can't lose you again,” a small sob got caught in my throat, as I shut my eyes and squeezed as hard as I could, ignoring everything else. I ignored Alphys coughing up blood, as her eyes started to close. I ignored how completely still MK had gone, his eyes wide open, but no life pouring through. I ignored the maniac laughter, as Mettaton started to absorb the power of Frisk’s soul. All I paid any mind to was how soft her hair was, how her temperature was slowly dropping, and was definitely two or three degrees colder than when I arrived, how her heart was nowhere to be heard, how no matter how hard I held her, how much I sobbed, how many pleas I sent out to any higher power, she wasn't coming back.  
Then, I was standing there again, in my living room, shaking. I almost passed out, as Undyne’s angry voice pierced the air, before that familiar clunk was heard again. I forced my eyes to focus on the picture, as Frisk was pulled out, before using her strength to roll away. I could have broken down and cried, I was so relieved, but I forced control over myself.  
“let's go. now. he almost killed frisk and alphys,” I spoke, trying not to let my anger for the dancing robot seep through, as I threw open the door and started running, both my brother and Undyne close behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. I post these chapters at night & I love waking up to see all your awesome comments!! ^^  
> Thank you sooo much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks.  
> And oh my god, over 2000 hits? That's awesome!  
> You make my day, really!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Shit! I totally fucked up guys! I'm so sorry, but I fixed it! ;-;;;;  
> \---------  
> I know this is a shorter chapter than usual, and I am SO sorry. I've been so busy for the past 48 hours and holy shit.  
> But you don't care about that, haha.  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter & let me know if you're TEAM MK or TEAM SANS. ;)

Frisk’s POV:  
I shoved a piece of monster candy in my mouth, followed soon by half a bicicle. Feeling my wounds slowly heal until I was in good health, I stood, before running over and pushing Mettaton to the ground.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Attacking your friends, leaving your family, and trying to kill someone you literally just met?! What the fuck?” I was pissed, as tears gathered in my eyes. I couldn't believe he would actually risk Alphys’ life just for his own gain. He killed us all on live television. Monster Kid came to stand by me, looking like he was about to fall over. I felt a few tears fall, as I remembered he had died just minutes ago, as well. I fed him some of mom's butterscotch cinnamon pie, before gently pushing him back as the robot stood, glaring at me. I was about to start yelling again, when I felt the tell tale warble in the air. I didn't even need to look behind me to know Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne were there, as I heard them all call my name.  
“I must get to the surface. You don't understand! Millions of humans are waiting right now to see and hear me. I… I lost-- no, I abandoned everything and everyone for this! This is all I have. I don't expect you to understand how I feel - wanting something and being so desperate that you'd probably kill for it,” He spoke, his voice going from angry to soft.  
I reached into my pocket and tossed him Napstablook’s pin, remembering his words. “Yes. You did abandon everything. You even abandoned someone who loves you unconditionally, even though he has every right to hate you.”  
His eyes went wide, as I saw slight shivers in the metal body he was inhabiting, “Where… did you get this?”  
MK stepped forward this time, gently grabbing my hand with the magic he had used earlier to give himself limbs. I squeezed back and leaned into his side. “Napstablook gave it to us. He said it was based off you - a crown of thorns for the battle of perfection you face and roses to show how he feels you always were perfect.”  
I barely noticed Sans tensing out of the corner of my eye and almost pushed MK away instinctively, before I remembered everything that had happened and hugged the guard more, pointedly looking to anyone else besides my ex lover.  
“He… he… how does he…. Why would he--” Mettaton was interrupted by a phone ringing, as he took it out and placed it on speaker. Clearing his throat of its shakiness, he put on a fake front, despite everyone seeing his near breakdown just seconds prior. “Oh, it's a fan! Yes, how are you today, darling?”  
“M-Mettaton? I, uh, I just wanted to call you tell you that I… I, um, I love you. And I always will. You've always been perfect, no matter what you do. You'll never leave my heart, even... even though you've left my side and you'll eventually leave the Underground. I just wanted to tell you that and now I'm rambling. Oh, no. Sorry. Bye,” the line went dead, as my face was already pressed to MK’s chest, letting his shirt dry my tears and select my small, hiccup-like sobs.  
“Wait-- they… already left,” the robot looked sadly at the phone, before looking at the pin. The phone rang again and again, each time it was another fan of his telling him how they would always love and miss him, no matter what he decided. He had dropped to his knees, magic tears somehow falling from his face, as he looked down and shivered slightly. I felt my body nearly collapse from exhaustion, as MK picked me up and held me to his chest. His arms almost felt as if they were vibrating; the pure magic in them felt warm and comforting.  
Undyne wasted no time running to Alphys, quickly checking her over and showering her in kisses and love. The two clung to each other, wiping away the other's tears and smiling widely at being with the person they loved so much. I almost envied them, until I remember I did have that - but that loss wasn't my fault.  
Without meaning you do so, I fell asleep in Monster Kid’s hold, having a relaxing, dreamless sleep. I knew my body was healing, and I was so thankful Chara decided, for once, to just leave me alone.  
Once my eyes were open, it took me a few seconds to remember where I was, but I recognized Alphys’ lab pretty well. I remembered the monitors, the animals posters, the Ramen cups. All of these things were overlooked when I arrived earlier, and it was all almost congruent. Almost. The skeleton sitting on the table in front to of me, staring at me was different. Looking around, I saw MK sleeping next to Papyrus. Undone was sitting in the office chair; a curled up Alphys on her lap, as the two snores away.  
I had no idea how long I had been out, but I felt fully healed and we'll rested. I also felt fully metaphorically fucked, as I sat up and almost came face to face with Sans.  
“You know, this habit of watching me while I sleep is getting creepy,” I half smiled.  
His face remained stoney, “We need to talk, Frisk. About a lot.”  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will definitely be longer. ^^  
> And aww. Sadness.  
> Also, whaaa?  
> Where's Mettaton?  
> Next chappie will be of what happened in the hours that Frisk was out. ;)  
> //there are probably sone many mistakes in this but I literally haven't slept in almost 42 hours so please just let me know if you see any I'm so sorry thank you


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! This is almost twice as long as my last chappie! ^^  
> Gosh, you guys are so freaking sweet!! Your comments brighten my day. Most of you were so understanding and kind.  
> Also, I'm so sorry for that big slip up last chapter! Thank you for those who pointed it out to me!!  
> Oh, and because someone was asking, I'll repost the ages of everyone now:  
> Frisk-20  
> Sans-26  
> Papyrus-21  
> Undyne-28  
> Alphys-30  
> Toriel-49  
> Asgore-53  
> Chara-(died at age 13) now age 20  
> Asriel/Flowey-(died at age 15) now age 22  
> Mettaton & Naptsa-23  
> Jester-25  
> Mouse-17  
> Monster Kid-19  
> Muffet-24  
> Other characters are 25+, unless stated otherwise.  
> \--  
> And aww. No one was Team MK. XD Although, this is a Frisk/Sans story. ;)

7 hours prior:  
Sans immediately searched around for his human, his Frisk. The one he had held in his arms, begging her to please come back to him. The one he had kissed and explored every part of her flesh in another timeline. His love, who he needed to get back. It wasn't something he wanted anymore, he had finally realized. No, that woman was like the magic coursing through his bones, like air to any other monster's lungs. She wasn't a collectable or a trophy, she wasn't just an addition to his life. She was his life. She was a necessity for him to keep going, keep breathing. Losing her again made him realize just how precious she was to him and how unable and unprepared he was to give her up.  
Undyne saw her friend, proud of the human when she restored her health and attacked. She hadn't ever really liked Mettaton in the first place, but she couldn't believe he would blatantly attack out of nowhere like this. That he would risk the life of not only a royal guard and the royal scientist, but his friends. Alphys and Monster Kid weren't just other monsters, they were all a family. All they had was each other. How dare that fucking computer try to hurt some of the people she loved most in the world? He could have killed Alphys, if Frisk had not been fast enough and miraculously saved them both. She would have you remember to thank the human later, but for now, her eyes were trained on her shaking, crying girlfriend. A wave of sympathy washed over her, as she remembered Alphys saying how important Mettaton was to her, as he was not only her greatest creation, but also her only friend. Undyne always corrects her and tells her that not only herself, but Papyrus, Sans, Monster Kid, and now the human are also her friends. Pushing those thoughts away, she darted to her girlfriend and summoned a spear, taking a protective stance in front of the lizard monster.  
Papyrus didn't know what to do, as he looked around at everyone. Sans was breathing heavily, with his metaphorical lungs, as he shook slightly. He knew his brother was on edge from the glowing blue magic in his one eye. Looking to Frisk, he saw the human gently feed one of the members of the royal guard, and his friend, Monster Kid, a piece of homemade pie. He wondered if Frisk herself made it with her superior cooking skills. He noticed Sans tensed even more when the magic limb that MK formed wrapped itself around the human’s waist protectively. He then looked to Undyne, who looked even angrier than usual, her spear almost pulsating magic out of it, while small, yellow claws were clenched to the sides of her black top. She stared right at the last person he looked at; Mettaton. He felt concern for the robot wash over him, seeing his idol in the worst condition he'd ever witnessed him be in.   
As Frisk and Mettaton argued, Sans felt his teeth grind at that magic that had itself around his human. His phalanges on his hands twitched in the want to rip Frisk away from all the pain, all the danger, and all the harm that could come to her. He wanted to protect her, to save her from all this… this bullshit! ‘Bullshit that I caused because of fucking Muffet,’ he sorely reminded himself, hating that he had even decided to talk to the spider woman again.  
Alphys slowly stopped shaking and stepped around Undyne at the mention of Napstablook. She remembered the shy ghost cousin of Mettaton, and how he never wanted a body, but always supported his family. She felt a hand slowly swipe across her cheek, realizing she was crying, as she looked up to Undyne. The guard was shivering, all the possibilities of losing her girlfriend going through her mind. Leaning down and sharing chaste, sweet kisses, the two monsters relaxed into each other. After making sure they were both okay, they shared a gentle smile, before putting on their strong faces again. This wasn't over quite yet.  
Papyrus slowly walked over to Mettaton, after he fell and started to cry. He knelt down, leaving about a foot of space between them, “HI! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOURS,” he smiled.  
The robot looked up, his brow furrowing, “Why are you here? I… I failed. I failed to become humanity’s greatest star. I hurt my friends. I betrayed my family. I'm just… just a sham.”  
“YOU'VE INSPIRED THOUSANDS! YOU'VE MADE MONSTERS LOOK FORWARD TO SOMETHING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN CENTURIES. YOU'VE GIVEN ME AN IDOL TO LOOK UP TO. ONE THAT, NO MATTER WHAT PRESSURE HE'S UNDER, HE REMAINS SMILING FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS. YOU'VE INSPIRED ME SO MUCH, METTATON. YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE, NOT EVEN CLOSE. YOU MAY NOT BE A STAR IN THE SURFACE, BUT YOU'RE OUR BIGGEST AND BRIGHTEST STAR. AND YOU GIVE ME HOPE,” Papyrus moved forward, before wrapping the other in a large hug.   
“I… we've met before, have we not, Darling?” the robot remembered seeing the skeleton around before. He blushed gently at the praise and love he was receiving. “You're a friend of Alphys and Undyne, correct?”  
Pulling away ever so slightly, Papyrus nodded, “YES! I AM THEIR FRIEND AND WE HAVE MET, ONLY ONCE BEFORE. I DON'T COME INTO THE LAB VERY OFTEN. I KNOW YOU FEEL ALONE, BUT YOU ARE NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO NOT ONLY BE YOUR FRIEND, BUT HELP YOU BECOME A BETTER FRIEND YOURSELF.”  
Mettaton laughed, letting his forehead rest on the faux armor, “I… I don't know what you say to that, Darling. Thank you… Papyrus.”  
Sans kept a close eye on his brother for a few minutes, before seeing Frisk move. He watched her fall asleep in the other monster's arms, anger and jealousy coursing through him. Following everyone back to the lab, he hated the feeling of being left out by the fact that everyone was being so close and loving with someone else. As he walked up to MK, after they arrived at the lab, he motioned to a couch with a table in front of it, watching the guard carefully put Frisk down and pulling the monster away as he kissed her forehead.   
The human remained sleeping, as everyone ate and spoke, getting caught up. Mettaton fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness from Alphys.  
“If you don't get the fuck away from my girlfriend, I'll give you something to cry about!” Undyne angrily threatened.  
Papyrus smiled and talked some more with Mettaton, seemingly to motion to the door a few times, before the robot slowly sighed, nodded, and left. MK almost ate the entire table, as he stood there wolfing down the pasta that had been made only one day prior.  
“This is delicious, Alphys! You really know how to cook!” He smiled widely, before using his magic to take another bite.  
“O-oh, that w-wasn’t me. It was F-Frisk. She taught Undyne t-to make it,” the scientist said, smiling gently.   
“Wow. That woman is amazing. She can cook, she's incredibly sweet, and she saved you. God, how did I ever think she was evil, even for a minute?” He suddenly looked a lot less happy.   
‘Good,’ Sans growled mentally. ‘Fucking asshole holding my Frisk like that.’  
“Don't worry, man. I know exactly how you feel. Hell, I tried to kill her when I first met her!” Undyne laughed heartily at this, before being shushed by her girlfriend as to not wake the human they were talking about. “Anyways, you're getting really good at those arms, man! Hell, soon you'll be even better with limbs than we are!”  
MK’s wide grin returned at that, as he took in the compliments, Papyrus adding in how impressive it was that he had carried Frisk all the way back to the lab. Every now and again, one of them would glance to Sans, but he kept his mouth shut. Finally, after a few more hours of talking and eating, they all decided to crash at the lab, knowing they needed to destress and heal. Everyone fell asleep, everyone besides Sans, that is, who stared at the human, his entire body craving to pick her up, hold her, press heated kisses to her mouth and neck, and tell her how much he truly loved her. He forced himself.to only watch, however, listening to all the snores in the room and, for once, thankful his insomnia prevented him from falling asleep and letting Frisk get away again.  
Present time:  
Sans watched her eyes flicker open, as she look in her surroundings and stretched. He elected to stay quiet and not scare her, however, she still jumped when he looked over and saw him only inches away from her.  
“You know, this habit of watching me while I sleep is getting creepy,” she smiled gently, obviously hoping they could ease into being friendly with each other and ignoring the issue that had been plaguing them both since her last reset.  
‘Tough shit,’ he looked at her, with no emotion showing through, “We need to talk, Frisk. About a lot.” He watched her face immediately drop, as anxiety eased into her demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for almost 150 kudos & 13 bookmarks & 2538 hits!! That's so crazy like seriously thank you so freaking much!  
> I love you all!  
> Oh, and again, please call me STELLA if you want to refer to me by name! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed another day!! I'm so sorry!  
> I'm in the middle of switching jobs & I'm moving & it's taking a lot of my time and energy. I'm just constantly tired and worn. ;-;  
> In good news, the freaking amazing SimonHinori made this for me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_axP8G8AMA&feature=youtu.be  
> I love it, holy shit! Tears are falling! The song matches the plot SO well. ^^

Mettaton stood outside the door, sighing shakily. He hadn't even talked to Napstablook in months, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his cousin. He felt so guilty, knowing how close the two of them used to be. He talked to Papyrus half an hour before, absolutely astonished with how gentle the monster was. As accustomed to the life of loud game shows and extravagant celebrations, the robot deeply craved the basic happiness that the skeleton seemed to provide. He almost never felt happy, no matter how much he tried to pretend to others he wasn't. Now he was even less joyful than he usually was, with the knowledge that he could have actually killed his only real friend - Alphys. The scientist had done nothing but treat him with love and friendliness. He felt an internal cringe at how hurt and betrayed she looked when he had attacked her and Frisk.  
Mentioning of the human, he would have to find some way to thank them for stopping him. He was so power hungry that he'd become a mad man. ‘God… how do I have fans? How do people love me, knowing and seeing what I've done? How does Papyrus even look at me with those innocent doe eyes and say any encouragement to me?’  
Without realizing it, the door in front of him had already opened and out floated the one.person he wanted to talk to both the most and the least. His cousin had multiple expressions cross his face, including surprise, joy, and fear.  
“Blooky, I… I wanted to come here and apologize to you personally for the way I've treated you. The past year has been nothing but hard on you and I'm so sorry that I neglected someone who is so important to me,” he felt tears pool in his eyes, as he looked at the ghost monster.  
“Mettaton, I don't care. I don't care about you disappearing, about you having no time for me, about you forgetting all about me. I only care that you're here. Now. With me,” a grey blush crossed the cheeks of the shy ghost.  
Confused the robot frowned, “Why are you accepting me in so well? Are you just the slightest bit angry or hurt?”  
“Well, I was hurt, but I saw you break down and heard your apologies. It wasn't just your fault, I could have tried harder to get into contact with you, as well,” Napstablook looked down, before jumping slightly as he felt arms around him.  
Mettaton’s body didn't phase through him, since the monster was also a ghost. “Blooky, I'm so sorry I hurt you! You were always so supportive and I love the artwork you made for me! It's absolutely beautiful!” His body started running out of the tears he had been producing for hours now.  
Inviting him inside, Napstablook smiled and felt genuinely happy to have his cousin around. He was excited to catch up and have Mettaton in his life again.  
\---  
Frisk’s POV:  
“Talk about what? As far as I know, everything is fine between us,” I looked down, trying not to let the spite slip into my voice.  
A sigh escaped Sans, as he nearly glared at me. I remember how pissed he would get when I was upset with him, but refused to acknowledge the subject. “look, frisk. let me start out with an apology. i never meant to leave you alone like that when i went to see muffet. she said she really needed my help and i just--”  
“No, I get it. You had to choose between two people and you chose the one you wanted to be with. Hell, I did kill everyone you know and love,” my voice started with venom, but slowly turned to guilt.  
“no. that… that wasn't you, frisk,” he stared at me, as I met the lights in his eye sockets. “i don't know who the hell that was, but it couldn't have been you. you wouldn't ever--”  
“We were in a relationship for 9 months, Sans! How do you know who the hell I am?” I whispered my shout, glaring angrily at him, before I realized what I had just said. Shit.  
My stomach churned as I saw hope flicker in his eyes, “you… you remember!” He grinned widely, looking happier than I had probably ever seen him before.  
I sighed and looked away, “Sans, I'm done with this conversation.” I tried to blink away the tears that were slowly forming in my eyes and ignore the familiar stinging in my nose. Pushing the blankets, that I figured either Sans or Alphys had put on me, off of myself, I stood and tried to walk away. However, having your ex-boyfriend’s vice-like grip on your wrist makes it a little harder to move. “Sans, let me go.” I refused to look at him, knowing it would weaken and eventually stop me from moving on. I considered resetting, but knew that he held his memories from the current time line all the way through, until a true reset.  
“not a chance. frisk, i just got you back. i’m not making the same mistake of losing you again,” he gently pulled me towards him, wanting to wrap me in his arms.  
“Fuck off, Sans. I don't want you. You don't have shit back,” I growled, harshly yanking my arm, before letting out a yelp at the ache I had just put by wrist through. I knew I couldn't pull my way out of this without straining something.  
“frisk, please, just let me explain. you don't even know what happened,” he begged, and I unwillingly let a few tears drip down my face.  
“I know full well what happened. I was there to see you and her when you two…” I felt a retch try to burrow itself out of my throat at the thought of his hands being on her, and then being on me. How dare he think he can talk his way out of cheating on me, that asshole!  
“but you--” his words were interrupted by another voice, as we both looked up.  
Monster Kid stood in front of us, a mixed expression of pissed and concerned, “What's going on here? Frisk, why are you crying?”  
I knew it was a weak move, and I knew I was taking the low route, but I let more tears fall, and choked out a sob, “MK, h-he won't let me go. I just want to be left alone, please!” I made sure to keep the volume of my voice low enough to not wake up the other three monsters.  
A harsh glare and a threaten later, I was free, as I buried myself into MK’s chest. Partly because I wanted to pass Sans off, but also partly because I really did feel safe and comfortable here. He had done nothing but protect me, even when he was iffy about me being a human, he chose to stand up for me. I blushed as his magically summoned limbs wrapped around me gently and he led me away from Sans.  
Out of morbid curiosity, I decided to sneak a glance at Sans, after MK and I sat down on another chair. I was in his lap, both of my arms wrapped loosely around his neck in the same fashion I had done to Sans so many times. Darting my eyes to the skeleton, I had a hard time resisting the urge to run over and hug him. His expression was a complete opposite from earlier, all his hope changing into despair. He just looked so… broken. I suddenly felt sick at the sensation of another monster holding me, and had a wash of self-hatred come over me. Pushing all of those emotions away, I laid my head on MK’s shoulder, pointedly looking to anywhere but Sans, as I waited for my other friends to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for the comments & kudos!! And thank you again to SimonHinori!!  
> Oh, and I love your suggestions! I want to do all of them, but a good amount of them clash with the plot. ^^;  
> (And holy shit. It took 18 chapters to get to the actual main problem. @.@)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated on time again, haha! This is a tad shorter than usual, but that's just for dramatic effect. ;)  
> And oh my! Someone said that a lot of people were starting to support MK/Frisk & they were right, haha!

The next morning, as everyone was waking up, Frisk yawned. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep since her talk with Sans, although she did feel comfortable in MK’s lap. Both her and the male lizard monster sat on the couch, as she fed him and laughed at the stupid jokes they were making.  
‘This almost feels like being with…. No. I won't think about him,’ she frowned, as she looked down at the plate. She was grateful that Papyrus and Sans both headed home, after they decided they were no longer needed.  
“Hey, Frisk?” the question had the human looking up at her new friend, as she just now realized she had spaced out. He had a look of concern over his face. “You look sad about something. Did I upset you?”  
“No! Oh, MK, of course not. It's not at all you, it's… it's someone else,” she sighed, putting the empty plate onto the table, before resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Is it Sans? You never told me what he said to you,” the magic arms phased into reality, before wrapping her up gently. “I shoulda kicked his ass.”  
A small chuckle escaped Frisk, as she smiled gently, “No, that would have made it worse. And he just… he… hurt me. He hurt me really badly and he wants me to forgive him, but I can't. I just feel sick when I'm around him.”  
“Then I won't let him near you,” there was a dark, possessive undertone to the monster's voice. He held the woman a little tighter, making her blush.  
“Wait what? MK, I can take care of myself,” Frisk’s blushing shock soon turned to defensive annoyance. ‘Why does every man feel like he needs to funding protect me? I'm a grown woman!’ Suddenly the memory of the Jester came back.  
“Oh, I know! I'm not saying you can't, but you're important to me and, well, I want to make sure you're-- Frisk? You okay there?” He looked down at the human who went rigid and started breathing hard and fast through her nose. Her eyes stopped focusing, as she obviously became lost in thought. Suddenly a small whimper followed by a broken sob poured from her mouth, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“Hey, what's wrong, Frisk?” Undyne went from quietly shipping MK with the human to being worried over her emotions.  
“I don't know. We were talking about Sans and all of a sudden she started crying,” the other member of the royal guard started to worry, as he gently pulled away from Frisk.  
The two were able to slowly bring her back to reality, after MK told Undyne several times that no, slapping an already crying person was not a valid way of getting their attention. As she focused again, Frisk suddenly felt a lot more vulnerable to the monsters around her. She knew how strong they were, determination be damned.  
“H-hey, I think you two sh-should back off from her,” Alphys, who had stopped looking through her manga to find a couple that Frisk and MK resembled, walked over and gently pulled both monsters away from her.  
“I'm sorry, guys. I just… got lost in my own mind. I didn't mean to worry any of you. Um… you said earlier you wanted to run some tests, Alphys?” Just wanting to get the attention off of her, the human quickly changed the subject.  
MK looked worried, as his eyes darted over her figure, trying to make sure he didn't injure her or she wasn't suffering from any physical ailments that he or anyone else could help. Undyne, however, gritted her teeth, glaring slightly at the woman sitting in front of her, wanting to push past the bullshit and get to the bottom of the sudden breakdown. As she was about to open her mouth and speak her anxiety gone anger mind, she was cut off.  
“Oh, y-yes! Thank you for r-reminding me. Are you sure y-you’re okay with this?” the scientist questioned, not wanting to make her newest friend uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, of course. Anytime you're ready we can start,” Frisk sighed shakily, feeling the relief the flooded her veins and was pumped through her body.  
“Y-you should probably g-go home, MK. Th-this is gonna take a while, a-and you still have things t-to do today,” Alphys gently suggested.  
Nodding and taking his friend's advice, the royal guard smiled and hugged all three other women after resummoning his arms, taking notice at how Frisk tensed up slightly. He gave the human his number, as he smiled gently, “Don't be a stranger, okay? I don't care what time of day it is, if you need me, I'll be there. Okay?”  
Smiling sweetly at him, Frisk nodded, “Of course. You've been nothing shy of amazing, MK. You have no idea how glad I am that we met and became friends.” She couldn't help but smile more at the blush that spread across his cheeks. Waving to him as he left, she almost chuckled. ‘How could I ever think that any of them would ever want to hurt me like that? These are my friends. I just need to repress that memory again. It never happened, Frisk,’ she sighed and tried to convince herself.  
“Okay, a-are you ready, Frisk?” Alphys questioned. She smiled, looking nervous, but the human had already become used to seeing the expression.  
“Sure thing. Let's go.” She stood and followed the scientist, waving goodbye to Undyne, who headed out after her and her girlfriend shared one last kiss.  
\---  
Sans was awoken to his phone ringing loudly for the third time in a row. He had ignored the first two calls, but finally realized whoever was calling wasn't going to stop until he finally answered. Rolling over and grabbing the phone, he answered it and pressed it to the hole on the side of his skull, “yeah?”  
A panicked yelp came from the other line, “S-Sans!” Alphys yelled, sounding like she was one step away from crying. “I-I messed up! I w-was studying Frisk’s determination, b-but something went wrong a-and--” A loud crash was heard in the background as she screamed. “H-HELP!”  
Not hesitating to tell his brother what had happened, the skeleton teleported into the lab and was faced with his worst nightmare. Staring into the blood red eyes, he shook his head slowly, “no… not you….”  
“Hehe! What's wrong, Sansy? Got a little dust in your eye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUN  
> Oh, I have some WONDERFULLY devious plans coming up. ;)  
> And as always, thank you for reading!! Your comments and kudos fuel my desire to keep writing!! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes! Almost 200 kudos? Thank you so much! Gosh, I'm so happy right now!! :D  
> I put a tiny amount of fluff into this story for all those who need the Frans fluff. ;)  
> Also, I really hope there aren't any mistakes. I don't usually read over chapters just because I have a tendency to erase and rewrite the entire thing, which causes writer's block & then causes me not to update for a week.  
> Point being if you see a mistake ever in any chapter, please let me know the paragraph number and the word/phrase.

Sans stared in disbelief, “no, you… you aren't real. i'm dreaming. you can't be… she was….” He trailed off, wondering how the hell this happened.   
“Haha! What, you're actually speechless, comedian? I am very real and I'm here. You should get used to it, because you'll be seeing a lot more of me. And this time, SHE won't be able to stop me!” Chara grinned widely, malice dripping from her words like molasses, thick and unforgiving.   
The skeleton looked over to Alphys, seeing the scientist knocked out, but not dusted. She hadn't even fallen, which he was grateful for. He looked Frisk’s body over, wishing he had tried harder earlier, ‘i should have just told monster kid to fuck off. i should have teleported her away with me to talk privately. i should… i should have explained what happened.’  
“frisk, please. if you're in there, i… i love you. i love you so fucking much it hurts. i never meant to hurt you, please believe me,” Sans called out, hoping to save the woman he loved.  
“It's no use, comedian. I made sure she wasn't coming back. Not this time, or ever again,” Chara’s eyes lit up, as a mad giggle escaped her.  
“you're bluffing! you can't do that, you don't have that power!” The monster hoped to every higher power that he was correct. The idea of losing Frisk forever was enough to make him give up completely.  
“How would you know?” Stepping forward and showing off the ballet shoes, Chara kicked out, growling as Sans dodged her attack. “This won't be like last time. She won't save you!”  
Keeping his mouth shut, the skeleton attacked, wincing as he saw the humans HP drop by a few points. He started the dance that he had memorized from the hours that the two fought in the last time line. She would step to the left, he would move the opposite direction. Their tango of life and death engulfed their entire attention, while the bright red soul floated between them, riding both parties of what was at stake. Dodges continued, while books were knocked over. Bones were hurled, some disintegrating as they flew past the human, causing her clothes to flap or hair to fly as the close calls counted up. HP was continuously dropping at a steady pace, as a twisted, insane grin was stretched across the humans face.  
Fear was laced into Sans’ soul and therefore his entire being, as he not only dreaded getting hit, he didn't want to see the sight of the woman's limp body in his arms again. He felt a small piece of himself die everytime her soul shattered in the previous timeline, causing all life to leave her being. Even when she died earlier, his metaphorical heart shattered.  
Suddenly the dull red heart that had prevailed through the majority of the attacks shattered and the lights in the human’s eyes dulled, as her body fell unceremoniously to the floor. Sans let out a shaky sigh of relief, as he felt tears pool in his sockets. The mourning was short-lived, however, as a flash of light had him back at the beginning of the fight. Chara looked different this time around, with an angry grimace replacing her previously sadistic grin.   
A short chuckle came from the skeleton, “huh. seems i’m not as bad at my job as papyrus thinks, huh?” He plastered the wide grin on his face, as he prepared to dance with the woman in front of him again, ready to plunge as many bones into his beloved’s soul as it took until she regained her own consciousness and took control. He wasn't prepared to give up this time, and he wasn't going to let the demon that possessed his beautiful angel win.  
What he didn't know was that Frisk was still conscious, watching the entire thing at Chara’s side. She felt hot, heavy tears rolling down her face, knowing that her body wasn't crying. She had lost control for what felt like only a second, but apparently that was enough for the evil inside of her to swoop in and gain control. She had fought valiantly, yes, but winning against pure evil was a feat she almost couldn't believe she had accomplished once. And Chara wasn't nearly as naive this time around, keeping a short leash on Frisk’s consciousness, while also fighting the monster in front of them. When the evil soul was about to land a hit or even came close to harming Sans, the woman would flail her spirit, trying and succeeding to be a good enough distraction to save the monster she had to admit she still loved. Watching the two fight was absolutely tortuous, not knowing when a step would be the last. She felt her soul shatter time after time, becoming more and more pained each time it happened, as she cried out silently for the pain to end.  
‘And it can, if you just let me win, Partner!’ An angry growl came from the other spirit in her mind, as a cloud of anger and hatred wrapped itself around her, trying you persuade her into giving in. ‘Remember what he did to you? How he hurt you? How he fucked that spider bitch on the bed that you two shared? I wonder how many times he went out to fuck her, only to come home and touch you with the hands that had been on her, huh? How many times were you just the dessert to her main course?’  
Pain plunged the woman into a depressed fog, as she tried to push away the intrusive thoughts, tried to deny their existence and focus on making sure Sans was okay. She began to feel Chara’s hold weaken, as her spirit started to run low on energy, not having a proper soul of its own to use as a readily available powerhouse. This was finally her bright light in the sea of darkness that she had waded through for the last hour of fighting and meeting her demise. She could almost feel her limbs again, a tingling sensation controlling her fingertips and toes.  
Sans had to wipe tears away several times, as he shook in both fear and anger. He wanted so badly for this to end to to see the sparkling brown eyes shine through instead of the blood red that pierced his soul and made him shiver. He had seen the human drop several times onto the ground, as her soul shattered again and again. If he could, he would yank Chara from his beloved and murder the former human in the most painful way he could imagine. His anger was barely outweighed by his fear, however. ‘what if it wasn't a bluff? what if frisk is gone? what if i.... lost the chance? for good? how can i save her. i can't lose her, not again. hell, i don't know how i get out of the bed without her. even with papyrus nagging me, i just… i need her. and not just to touch her, but i need to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to watch her look into nothing, as she smiles, thinking over all the things that have made her happy recently. i need my frisk.’  
It was as if the monster's prayers had been answered, as the next time the human loaded after having her soul shattered again, her eyes were brown and rimmed with tears. A small sob escaped her, as her legs shook and she fell to her knees. The skeleton quickly teleported over to her and held her flush to him. He let short, relieved sobs escape him, as he shushed the woman he loved.  
Frisk clung to him, her fingers refusing to loosen up at all on the fabric of the monster's hoodie, not that he minded in the slightest. She cried loudly, feeling a confusing mixture of vulnerability and safety, as she held on to him, “S-Sans…. I love you.”  
“i love you, too, frisk. i love you so much,” a shaky whisper came from above her, as the skeleton shivered with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if only this were even close to the end. ;)  
> I have a barrage of evil plans left to unveil for you all. >:)  
> Thank you for reading, commenting, and dropping a kudo! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I didn't post again yesterday and almost didn't today because I've almost completely moved everything you my apartment. I only have clothes and some kitchen stuff to move & then I'll be all good.  
> Also, I'm having you do a TB shot & some drug screening for the new job I'll be getting. So I've been running all over the place.  
> Thank you all so much for being so patient and so sweet!!  
> Also, this will not be ending soon, trust me!!

Frisk’s POV  
I shuddered, clinging tightly to the man I had wanted to hold since I had started this fucking timeline. Tears were rolling down my face and getting his hoodie damp, but I couldn't care less at this point. I started thinking of every single time we had kissed, hugged, made love, or even had laughed together. I felt the utter happiness and all-consuming love become crushed by the sudden swoop of dread over the realization that I can't be doing this. I can't be with him, not after what he did to me. And not if I'm going to save all of monster kind.  
I felt him shaking, as he held me so close, I was scared I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore. His magic wrapped around me like a warm blanket, assuring that I couldn't pull away and run like I had done so many times already. His teeth pressed bony kisses you my neck and cheek, as soft sobs started pouring out of him. I felt my naturally nurturing instincts kick in, as I gently shushed him and rubbed his occipital bone at the base of the back of his skull. I knew that usually helped calm him faster, since I had done it for so long without even thinking about it before that it just became second-hand to me.  
“frisk. oh, god frisk. fuck, i finally fucking have you back. please don't leave me. please. i love you, please,” his voice broke in his pleas, while I felt my already broken heart slowly become pulverized.  
“I love you, too,” is all I could shaking whisper back. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I could barely fucking function. How could I when he was so close to me, holding me like I was his only lifeline and begging me to stay? How could I do anything but cradle him and remind him of my undying, absolute love?  
Sans is my drug. He's the addiction I feed, that I know is absolute poison and I know will be the death of me, but I can't seem to quit him. I feel as if stopping myself from ever seeing him again is just as deadly for me as being around him for any longer than absolutely necessary. But without him, my heart feels empty. It's as if going through life without Sans by my side is a dream. No. Not a dream. A nightmare. Everything seems normal, but it's not. Something is missing. Something big. But I need to quit him. I need to pull myself away, even if it kills me. As much as I love him, and as many tears as I've cried over him, I should be ready to let him go. He deserves happiness, not to have to control himself because of me. He would be so much happier if I did this. If I gave up everything for him, he would see the sun, the forests on the surface, the beaches, and the mountains. He would be able to travel through deserts, stroll through towns, and tour through countries. If I stay, all his life will ever be is literally living under a rock.  
“Sans, I love you. So much,” I spoke, ‘And that's why I need to let you go.’ His magic finally lessened, along with his weeping. He pulled away, keeping one hand on me, as if I would instantly evaporate given our physical connection be disrupted. I gently stroked down the side of his lower jaw, all the way to his chin, while he dried the glowing, magical tears that had poured from the sockets.  
“i love you, too, frisk. please just… just hear me out--” the door behind him slammed open, as a semi-pissed, semi-terrified Undyne stomped in. She glared at me first, coming towards the both of us. I heard Sans sigh, “when we have enough time, that is.”  
“What the fuck did you--” Undyne screamed, as I heard the pain laced in her authoritative tone. She had already summoned a green spear, but her usual steady anger had bubbled over into shaky uncertainty.  
“U-Undyne!” Alphys, who I had almost completely forgotten about until now, stood where I remember Chara knocking her. I felt a rush of relief over the fact that she hadn't been dusted. She ran over to the fish monster, whose spear evaporated, as she held her girlfriend close to her body. I recognized the same emotions that went through Sans and I go through my two friends.  
After the two had kissed several times and made sure that Alphys was indeed unmarred and completely healthy, Undyne turned to me. All her anger suddenly reappeared, any signs of fear or despair had been washed away with no signs of residue.  
“You filthy fucking human! I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance! Stand up, surrender yourself, and I MIGHT go easy on you!” She snarled, as I saw her hands still twitching subconsciously.  
Sighing, I nodded and walked to her, but was almost immediately stopped by Sans stepping in front of me. His pupils were both gone, only black sockets staring the head of the Royal Guard down where she stood.  
“i f y o u t a k e o n e m o r e s t e p y o u a r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e,” the deepened threat came down, sending shivers down my back, as memories from my previous timeline resurfaced. I was almost concerned by how quiet Chara had gone since Sans beat them, almost feeling concerned for their well-being.  
“She tried to kill you and the Royal Scientist. She has to pay for her crimes and the punishment for treason is death,” an angry snarl came out of the red haired monster.  
Alphys, who had been silent until this moment finally spoke up. However, what I thought was going to be words of protection or even hatred turned out to be much worse than I thought.  
“W-wait! Th-that wasn't Frisk! She h-has someone else's s-soul in her! It's why she's s-so much more determined than the other h-humans we met,” she spoke, causing five eyes to land on me, as I felt blood pulsing in my ears.  
I had… what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaa?  
> More drama.  
> Yeah, a lot of you thought the last chapter was the last. Nah, we're only about 2/3 of the way through all this, guys.  
> Thank you to those who use my name and not "OrangeRamen96". If it makes you feel more comfortable, call me Orange. I love my username, but being called that is weird.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're getting closer to the end. I think we might be done by chapter 25 or 26! It's been such a nice ride!  
> Who knows, I might just make a sequel to this story. ;)  
> I already have the ending planned out and oohhhhh lordy are some of you gonna hate me.  
> Okay  
> Most of you  
> XD  
> Thank you for your kind comments!! <3

Frisk’s POV:  
I had always thought Chara was a demon or some kind of monster that had leeched it's way into my mind or… or anything but another soul! I stared wide-eyed at Alphys, so many questions bolting through my mind at such a rapid pace that I found it hard to think, much less open my mouth and voice them.  
“You mean… a HUMAN soul?” Undyne asked, her spear still out, although her pose had relaxed slightly due to the confusion.  
“Y-Yes! I don't know wh-what human, but it is one. It's soul w-was the same color, so I th-thought it was still Frisk’s at first, but it's an entirely d-different consciousness!” the scientist explained, as I felt myself breathing faster.   
Panic started to choke me, as I shivered, not realizing Sans was pulling me to his chest until I heard his voice, deep and smooth, whispering into my ear, “sweetheart, calm down. we’ll figure this out like we always do, okay?”   
I absent-mindedly nodded, not really paying attention to all that was happening, as they three monsters discussed the power of two determined souls in one human. The power of one human should was enough to kill hundreds of monsters, but two in the same vessel? That could release unbridled power that could cause monster kid to go completely extinct.  
“we need to remove it. it's dangerous to not only us, but her as well. she doesn't deserve to suffer the consequences of someone else's actions,” Sans spoke firmly. “if she didn't do it knowingly or under the influence of this soul, then she is innocent.”   
He sounded more emotional than I had heard him in a while, almost as if he was trying to defend more than just me. But that didn't make sense. Who else could have been controlled to do something they didn't want or compelled by something-- wait. Did he just…  
“No!” I pulled away and stood suddenly, feeling my determination course through me. “You have no idea how powerful Chara is! They could single-handedly kill you all, trust me!”  
“Chara? Isn't that the Queen’s--” the head of the royal guard was quickly cut off by her girlfriend, who looked as if she would be sick any moment.  
“No. No, i-it has to be a coincidence,” her voice was a little shaky, as I looked between them, confused.  
“But it makes total sense! The kid was human, too! And--” Again, her words were silenced by the lizard monster.   
“Undyne, no! They are dead! It can't be!” Alphys looked at her bathroom door, a look of fear washing over her expression.  
“.... Whatever. They can't be that powerful,” Undyne rolled her eyes, scoffing at my warning.  
“they can.”  
“They can.”  
Sans and I didn't need you look at each other to know we were imagining the same image, a red-eyed version of myself facing down the man I had sworn my heart to time and time again, as bones flew through the air and plunged their way into my own soul.  
Alphys frowned, “Sans j-just faced off against the other human when it t-took control of Frisk. A-and then they were all cute andI’mtotallyshippingthemtogetherbutthat’sbesidesthepoint. He would know better than anyone how powerful she r-really is.”  
I felt my face redden, as my heart pulsed with pain and longing. Sighing, I looked away from the three of them as they spoke. If I listened to Sans, if I believed whatever excuse he had and fell back in love with him, I know I could never bring myself to leave them. Any of them. These are my family, and I have to protect them from anything, even if that thing is myself. I saw Alphys lead the other two monsters to her stacks of paperwork, as she started pulling out sheets and explaining the sciences of determination. I carefully backed up to the door, making sure to not move too fast or bump into anything, knowing Sans would teleport to me and Undyne would pierce me to the wall with a spear.  
I was more than relieved when Mettaton came through the bathroom door beside everyone to distract them, as I carefully slipped out of the lab and started running on my path to the castle. As I wiped away my tears, I had to remind myself why I was doing this and think of the life and opportunities I would be giving not just Sans and Papyrus, but all monster kind. I kept moving as quickly as I could, not daring to look behind me for the fear of one of them chasing me.   
I eventually reached the set up that Mettaton had for his cooking show. Stopping, I realized that some of the food was actually edible, as I grabbed a few slices of bread and some peanut butter and jelly. After preparing my sandwich and cutting it into triangles, I continued. My pace was slower, as I finally relaxed enough to stop panting and start thinking. What if Asgore could take Chara’s soul instead of mine? Wouldn't that fix everything? The barrier would be broken, the monsters would be free, and I could even try a real relationship with Sans on the surface. I don't remember a lot about the surface from before, but I do remember not having the ability to reset and load. That must have been something I gained from having Chara’s soul in me. If I were to surrender their soul, which I don't even know if I can, I would lose the ability to change things. If I died once I escaped, I would really be dead. The thought is… actually comforting. It's almost scary to load after a death, after the pain and the feeling of my life leaving my body. I still haven't gotten used to it, and knowing that I'll be normal again sobers me up from the anxiety from before.   
I then remembered the weird conversation between Alphys and Undyne. What did they mean when they were talking about Chara and Mom? Had the two met before, or was the other human’s name just common? I felt myself wanting to believe the latter, but the former was much more believable. I wondered for a fleeting moment if Mom was the reason Chara was in me, the reason I'm like this and the cause of all my misery. I immediately pushed that thought away. How dare I think that of the woman I called Mom? There's no way Toriel would ever want to hurt me like that, hell, the woman wanted to keep me safe and coddled for the rest of my life.  
I stepped onto the large, metal elevator, letting it take me up to the next level, as I sighed. I didn't want all these heavy thoughts weighing down on my consciousness, especially while I was trying to basically go kill myself. As I stepped out from the chrome silo, I looked down the path to see something I had almost forgotten was there: Sans’ station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for all the sweet comments & kudos! That's what fuels my want to write (almost) everyday!  
> I also have another story on the back burner (also a Frans story, but set in an AU) that I think a lot of you will like once this is done. I'll post more as we get closers to the end. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, again.  
> You all are so sweet! I'm so sad this is ending, too!! ;-;

Frisk’s POV:  
I approached the shack cautiously, not seeing anyone around it, but still feeling a nervous air filling my lungs. When I finally stood next to the station, however, there was no sign of Sans being anywhere around, besides the condiment bottles on the shelves under the desk. I looked to the roof and smiled at the familiar snow.   
“The snow that consumed you when he left you all alone,” I felt like I couldn't breathe, as Chara’s words filled my mind. My hands and feet felt numb, as the sensation of being taken over instilled pure panic in my mind. Trying to scream proved unsuccessful, while I attempted to move away from the possession. I knew it was stupid, but I also knew I couldn't let myself hurt my friends again. Closing my eyes to fight back the ever present tears, I wished I was stronger. I felt every bone stab through me and every blaster disintegrate me when Chara fought Sans. I was so scared of going through that pain again, of being stopped in my task to save the monsters.   
Realization dawned over me, as my eyes shot open again, as I found myself gathering the determination to speak, “You're scared…. You're scared of dying. That's why you're stopping me. That's why you're doing this, right?” I gasped, letting out a strangled sob at the feeling of a knife plunging into my side. The pain soon faded, and I gasped, panting at the illusion.  
“Oh, come on, Partner. Demons aren't scared of anything,” a giggle came from my mind.   
“You… you aren't a demon. You're a human. You're like me. You know the king and queen, right? Toriel and Asgore?” I took a chance, trying to get answers from the one who had been plaguing me for so long. I suddenly felt… heart break. The overwhelming sense of loss and fear, almost like something special was taken from me and I'd never get it back. Why was I feeling these emotions?  
Almost immediately, the grip on my mind, soul, and body were all released, causing me to collapse and pant. “Chara?” I groaned out, concentrating on trying to find the other soul. But nobody came.  
After resting for a minute or two more, I shaking stood and started walking slower to the core. I had my arms wrapped around myself, as I began to wonder why I had even gotten those feelings. It was like the pain I felt with Sans, but so much worse. Like everything was final, like he was gone. I shivered from the thought, before hearing a stomp of a metal boot and looking up to see two Knights of the royal guard standing there. One of them was looking at me, while the other was staring at his coworker. I smiled, remembering these two.   
“Excuse me, ma’am, but are you a human?” the first guard asked me, as he looked down at me.   
Smiling, I sauntered over to him and put two of my hands on his chest, “Not a chance, big boy. But I am lonely. How do you feel about getting some ice cream?”   
Before he could answer, I was pulled away my the other guard, whose jealousy I could almost smell. He stood between me and the first guard, as he glared angrily at my cocky form.  
“That's no way you talk to a member of the royal guard!” He almost shouted, causing his friend and I to both wince.  
“Dude, chill. This girl was just asking me out.”  
“Exactly! She's not allowed to do that!”  
“Um… why not?”  
“Cause… cause… I… was gonna ask you out,” the second guard glared angrily at the ground, his blush shining through his armour.  
“Wait… really? Dude, I… yes!” the first guard looked gleeful, as I almost giggled.  
“Wait, seriously, dude?”  
“Heck yeah. I've, uh, been liking you for a long time now.”  
“Dude, me too!”  
I slowly tip toed around the two, feeling excited for their future. I didn't actually stock around long enough in my first run to see how their relationship progressed. Sighing happily, I continued and completed some puzzles that weren't active, since I knew Alphys was busy with Undyne and Sans. I wondered if Mettaton apologized to Blooky, hoping they would be okay. I rode up another elevator, humming to myself, while I entered into the new level of the Underground. I strolled on, feeling a sense of caution come over me, as the walls started changing your a purple hue, which mildly confused me, but I didn't think much of it.  
Until my eyes finally landed on her.  
My stomach twisted, as Muffett grinned at a man who was paying an outrageous amount for a donut. I watched him pile piles and piles of gold on her counter, as she kept smiling. After the sale was finished, I saw her walked towards her cavern, disappearing inside.   
Sighing shaking, I forced myself to stay strong in her presence. Maybe if I moved quickly, I'd get through it all. Sighing and sneaking into the darkened cave, I forced myself to gather all the determination I had left in me. I couldn't stop now, and I refused to give up. I would save everyone, I had to. Who else would willingly do this? What were the chanced of another human falling down here anytime soon?  
Carefully creeping across the web, I stuck to the shadows to be as unnoticeable as possible. I heard a loud giggle come from Muffet, as I blanched from what she said next.   
“Oh, Sansy,” her sickeningly sweet voice made my stomach churn, as I risked a look to see who she was talking to, praying it was anything other than what I thought it was.  
Sand stood there, one hand pressed on the hip opposite from the one he was closest to. His smile was genuine, as he kept telling spider jokes. He was offered a donut and turned it down, but nuzzle her cheek with his skull. “i love spending time with you, muffet.”  
I don't know how I was still alive. How was I still breathing or moving without a heart? My mind stopped, as all hope that maybe anything else had been happening that night, in my original timeline, that there was a possibility he was tricked or drunk or anything disappeared. As soon as I was out, I shakily took out my phone and called the number that had been added most recently. After the other line picked up, I choked back a sob, realizing I was crying.  
“M-MK, are you busy?” my voice sounded so weak and lonely, just like how I felt.  
“No, not at all. Frisk, where are you? Are you okay?” His voice sounded worried, but soothing. I could almost feel him hugging me and shushing me.   
An embarrassing weep tore its way from my throat, “Please. I'm next to the resort. Please, I need you.” After I got his assurance that he would be here soon, I hung up and kneeled down beside the bushes, letting the immense heartbreak flow out of me in a steady stream of wails. I jumped suddenly as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I felt a mix of white hot anger, betrayal, fear, and love.   
“hey, frisk. you wanna get some grub? i know a shortcut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and love!!  
> And thank you for the comments & kudos that drive me to continue to write this story!! I try to reply to all the comments everytime I update!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters, guys!! Gah, I'm so excited and so heart broken at the same time!! ^^  
> Thank you to those who have been reading since chapter 1 was posted and to those who started reading the day this was posted. And thank you to all those in between! This story has gone from something I just wanted to experiment with to my brain child. :D <3

Frisk clenched her teeth, partly from anger and partly so she wouldn't let out another sob in front of Sans. She didn't want to show him just how absolutely devastated she was. ‘I was so fucking stupid! Of course he doesn't love me, why would he? I'm a human he only spent 9 months with, not a monster he's known his whole life. God, why did I ever think that even talking to him was a good idea. I just need to block him out.’  
In her silence, Sans himself was internalising all his hatred for himself. He felt disgusted over what he had done, but knew it was necessary at the time. Of course Frisk hadn't slipped out of the lab without him knowing. The woman he loved most disappearing again after being so emotionally distraught? Yeah, he learned his lesson the first time, thank you. He sighed heavily, his eyes slowly scanning over her shaking body, as he knew that she probably hated him. ‘if i didn't distract muffet, either her or frisk would have to die. i know she wouldn't have bought anything from the spiders, and after those rumors mettaton spread around the spider community so long ago that humans killed spiders, i know muffet would kill her. call me selfish, but i can't watch her die again. and muffet hasn't done anything worth dying over in this timeline. just like frisk, i can't punish her for actions she can't change.’ He slowly knelt down in front of her and gently touched her shoulder, flinching when she roughly pulled away. Sighing, he decided that sitting in front of her and waiting for when she was going to speak to him again was the best course of action.  
So the two sat there, as minutes slowly ticked by and each of them felt more pain, like grains of sand, slowly being added onto themselves, as they remembered all the things that had happened over the last 3 timelines. Frisk was just about to finally open her mouth and give into what the skeleton wanted, as she couldn't handle the silent screaming tension that was threatening to choke her at any minute. However, as soon as she opened her mouth, her savior came running in.  
MK was panting, with a bead of sweat down his face. He first looked worried at Frisk, checking her over for any injuries he could see, but after realizing she was physically unharmed, he relaxed slightly. Only slightly, though, as he glared at Sans, gritting his teeth for a few seconds, “Okay, look. Sans, you and I have been friends for a long, long time, but whatever you're doing, you need to stop. This is the second time Frisk has been crying and completely upset because of you. She's my friend, too, and I'm not going to let you hurt her. I suggest you get the hell out of here.” His tone gave off the impression that it wasn't as much of a suggestion as it was an order.   
Silence rang through, thick and heavy, as the human and guard waited for what the skeletal monster would do. A heavy sigh came from him, as he stood, “well, buddy… looks like i better make like a tree, huh?” His voice was barely loud enough to be heard and in a second, he was gone, only leaving behind the magical residue that felt like static on your skin.  
MK summoned his magical arms, while he walked over and gently helped Frisk to her feet, wiping away her tears, as they continued to fall. He finally just settled with holding her tight against him and gently humming to calm her down, as he wondered what the hell was going on between his friend and the girl he was starting to seriously like. After humming the entirety of Asriel’s song, he noticed the crying had stopped and pulled away to smile gently at her.  
Sighing shakily, Frisk looked up to him, “Thank you. I really need to stop relying on you for stupid shit like this.”  
“Hey, stop that. If you need me, for whatever reason, I'll be there. Okay? I am a guard after all, so I want to protect you, too,” he goofily grinned at her, showing off his sharp teeth, as smiled even wider when she started to giggle.  
“Thank you. God, you don't know how refreshing it is to have you around, MK. Thank you for doing this. Although, shit. We can't actually eat without a reservation,” a small sigh escaped the human, but the smirk on the monster's face piqued her curiosity. “What? Do you have a reservation?”  
“Better. I have a status with the Royal Guard. Since we're so close to the core, Mettaton agreed to Asgore’s policy that, if any tables are unoccupied, a member of the Royal Guard can come eat at any time they're open.” The news obviously came as welcoming to the human, who smiled happily, “Now, my lady,” the monster held out one of his magical arms, “shall we?”  
“Hehe! We shall,” it felt as if the previous weight of the Sans inspired pain had lifted off her shoulders, if only slightly, as the two were seated and spoke to each other excitedly over various things. From how Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was garbage to how Alphys and Undyne were the newest power couple, they found their food coming to the table faster than they expected. Digging into the steak and potatoes she ordered, Frisk slowly felt her health being completely restored, which proved to help her mood lighten even further.  
“So, um… if you don't mind my asking, what exactly is going on between you and Sans?” the guard asked, instantly putting a damper on the human’s mood, as her constant smile turned into a cautious frown.  
“Well… I've been down here for longer than you think,” she started, deciding that would be easier than trying to explain loads and resets. “When I first met Sans, I was unsure of him, he seemed to just all around hate humans, like most other monsters, but I knew he was different. I was injured from the ruins, after I fought with To-- another monster,” she decided talking about Toriel was another can of worms she didn't want to open, “and of all things he could have done, since my HP was so low, he helped me. As I went through Snowdin, meeting people, I slowly gained his trust. I was able to prove to him I wasn't here to hurt anyone.”  
“I was able to tell that as soon as I met you. You're kind and you want to help others in any way you can. It's why I think we connected so well,” the two smiled at each other, as MK brightened the mood a little again.  
“Thank you. Eventually, Sans and I became friends. Best friends. And that tumbled into us having somewhat of a relationship. We were both scared and unsure at first, but after such a short amount of time, I realized how happy I was and how… how RIGHT it felt to be with him. I thought it would last forever, and I thought we would be happy. But… but then something changed,” tears started pricking Frisk’s eyes, as she put down her fork and gently pushed away her plate, no longer feeling hungry. “Sans cheated on me. With Muffet. I felt so broken and so betrayed. I ran away and… found myself in the Waterfall,” she wiped the tears away and sighed. After a few seconds, she finally mustered a smile, “Then I met you. And you've been so wonderful and nice. I don't know how I could ever repay you for all this.”  
“Just make me a promise,” the guard spoke, a serious look on his face. He waited until the human nodded to continue, “Promise that if any other monster ever hurts you again, you'll go straight to me. I don't care who it is or what they've done. You don't ever deserve to be hurt, Frisk.”  
With a small blush on her face and a look of awe, the woman nodded, soon after grinning widely, “Thank you. Thank you so much. I feel so much better now and… I think I'm ready to continue my journey.”  
After they paid for the meal, Frisk insisting that the last of her 50G go towards dinner, they headed out, both feeling full and elated at the same time. Stopping in front of the restaurant, they looked at each other. MK slowly used a magical hand to stroke down the human’s cheek, before he leaned in and gently kissed her.  
Frisk closed her eyes, kissing back, as she forced any thoughts of Sans far, far away and let herself enjoy this. It was only a few seconds, but when they pulled back, they were both grinning madly and blushing.  
“I'll… talk to you later, then?” Monster Kid asked, his large grin and red face making the human want to laugh.  
Frisk was about to happily agree, before it hit her. This was the end of the road. She was never going to see MK again. Or Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Toriel, or any of her other friends ever again. Her vision started getting watery, as tears swam in her eyes, the familiar pricking in her nose letting her knew she was going to cry if she didn't get a hold of herself. She smiled though all these thoughts, however, as she truly felt happy. “Of course you will. Bye, MK. Take care of yourself, okay?”  
the monster felt a little confused over her sudden emotional state, but smiled lovingly and nodded, “Of course. See you soon.”  
As they parted ways and Frisk headed to the castle, she felt pride overwhelm her. This was it. She was going to save them all. This was what she had worked so hard to do for so long, as she walked past more inactive traps. As long as she could make it to Asgore without seeing Sans or Muffet again, she would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels  
> All the feels  
> Good feels, bad feels, cliffhanger feels ;)  
> Thank you SO much for the kudos, comments, and for just reading! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah!! One more chapter after this!!  
> Enjoy. >:)

As Frisk closed the distance between herself and the castle, she finally started to feel peaceful. After all her hard work, after all the pain she went through, and after all the fear she endured through this entire run, she had finally reached the end of her journey. She was going to save all her friends, all her family, and the one monster she still, no matter how hard she tried not to, loved more than life itself. She felt a small pang of regret, as a tiny voice deep in her mind reprimanded her for not letting Sans explain himself. But she didn't need or want to hear how he had fallen for Muffet, how he had tried to fight the attraction, but couldn't deny the love he had for the spider monster. She reigned in the tears that were threatening to blur her vision, as she walked faster, looking for any excuse to get her mind away from the skeleton monster.   
As she rode the elevator up to the castle, the final lift, she realized this was the first time she had ever actually been here without Chara in control. Not wanting to think back to the memories, she sighed, feeling the darkness of The other soul start to take hold of her thoughts, whispering terrible things to her. That she would never succeed, she would die over and over, that someone would stop her. Shaking her head, she forced the intrusive thoughts away and instead focused on walking through the yellow and orange hallway she found herself in. She felt a wave a Deja Vu come over her, but not the random, unimportant kind of having the same thoughts about a bowl of noodles or taking the same route as she had dreamt of. No, this was a dark, angry memory that reared its ugly head just a minute too late, as death by death, the memories flooded into her mind. She remembered feeling the unending pain of every attack, feeling her heart feel a little more broken by every death. She remembered barely having enough determination to take control and reset.  
\--  
She couldn't believe it. A sob escaped her, as she fell to her knees, a shaky smile on her face. She'd done it. She finally worked up the courage and the power to push Chara down. She could feel her own limbs and hear her own breathing. She could control the loud bout of happy laughter that seeped out of her, as a large grin stretched across her face. She was free.  
Suddenly, the sharp, burning pain of a bone stabbing into her stomach shocked her out of her euphoric moment long enough to see him. Eyes pitch black, one of the white pinpricks replaced by a glowing, neon blue iris shining through. Even though his usual grin was stretched across his face, she could tell how forced it was. He used it only for show, to hide his fear and pain. Bright blue tears were streaming down his jaws, pooling at his chin and slowly dripping onto the floor. His hands were clenched, shaking slightly, as he forced himself to not run to her. Not hold her limp body like he had done time and time again. He was starting to get used to killing Frisk. Starting to become numb to it, and he couldn't feel more sick.   
“S-Sans,” the human cried out, her usual angelic voice back, instead of the distorted one of Chara seeping out of her mouth. “Please. It's me. I stopped her. I'm back, pl--” Her voice was cut short, as a bone plunged it's way into her shoulder blade, causing a scream to erupt from her.   
“shut the fuck up. i’m not trusting you. never again, you sick freak,” his words, although venomous enough to cause the human to flinch, were watery and shaky. He was barely holding himself together, with no idea how long he could keep this up.  
Frisk shook, feeling pain from not only the deserved attacks, but from the memories of every single death. Chara had been, in their words, “kind” enough to let the human watch. The only one who wanted the woman dead more than the monster in front of her was herself. Which is how she forced more determination into herself and summoned the reset button. Looking up, she watched the man's now completely empty eye sockets grow large.  
“I'm sorry.”  
\--  
Gasping in terror at the flashback, Frisk found herself face to face with Sans. She shook, starting to back up in fear, ready for his attacks when he surprised her. He, instead of killing her, talked calmly to her.  
“i know you know i’ve been watching you. seeing just how much EXP you've earned this time. what's EXP? it's an acronym. it stands for "execution points." a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your EXP increases. when you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. it stands for "Level of Violence." a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. but you didn't gain any EXP, therefore you have no LOVE.” Standing there staring at the skeleton, the human remained completely silent, remembering this entire.conversation being different the last time she was in this corridor. “you didn't gain LOVE, but you gained love. you get it?”  
A small smile crept onto Frisk’s face, despite herself. She let out a small, tense sigh she had been holding. “So… I can go?”  
“yeah. after one more thing. i need to explain. explain it all, muffet, the cheating, leaving you, being with her earlier. you don't know what happened and i need to tell you--”  
“No. I don't care what happened. Go be with her, I don't care. I'm fine,” lied the woman who was so obviously not fine.  
Sans pointed that fact out, as the two started going back and forth, anger quickly rising between the two.  
“why won't you just let me--”  
“It's too late, anyway! I can't even--”  
“can't or won't, cause you seen pretty--”  
“Can't. Sans, I just… I don't want to be--”  
“i won't ever hurt you--”  
“How do I know?”  
“can you… god dammit, CAN YOU JUST FUCKING TRUST ME?! LET ME EXPLAIN!”  
The sudden, uncharacteristic outburst caused a yelp to rip from Frisk. Finding herself backing up until she bumped into something, she had a look of fear in her face, that immediately caused pure regret to wash through Sans. The human looked down to see… a vine? She quickly realized it was Flowey, only a minute too late, as she was picked up by the plant and tossed around violently.  
Tears escaped her eyes at the force that the vines exerted on her ankles, holding her tightly against her will. Point by point, her health went down until it was on part with Sans. Her struggling only made it worse, as her decreasing health and utter amount of pain caused her mind to shut down, her body hanging limply, almost lifelessly, by the small monster.  
“Haha! There you go, comedian,” the monster used Chara’s nickname for the skeleton, “Now you two are on equal playing fields.” He placed the woman directly in front of him, using her as a makeshift shield, as Sans’ iris started glowing a bright blue. He summoned his bones, about to attack, when the flower spoke again. “Oh, and one more thing. Chara’s finally gotten to the point where she's strong enough to take control. So, if you kill Frisk, she won't be coming back for a long, long time. And after you're dead, we'll go after every other monster and escape.”  
The skeleton knew he had to stop Flowey, but the risk of losing his love was almost too much to take. The sight of Frisk’s limp body was an all too familiar, and completely unwelcomed, sight. He stood there, shaking thinking over all his possibilities, before shrugging his shoulders. “heh. either way, i’m boned.”  
A groan was heard from the flower, who was momentarily distracted, before a sharp bone pierced a vine of his, causing him to yelp. His anger soon turned into malicious joy, as he smiled widely. “Come on, Sans. Let's see how long you can keep this up.”  
The skeleton threw another bone, wincing as it just missed the human. He couldn't fight like this, couldn't risk her being taken away from him permanently. “please, just… can't you take me instead?”  
“No, you idiot. We need a human and monster soul to pass the barrier, remember? I didn't think your skull was THAT thick!” Suddenly, an evil smile stretched across his face. “Wanna know something fun? Every time you killed her in the last run, Frisk felt it. She felt every bone, every attack. You caused her so much pain, and she was screaming and begging for you to stop.  
“shut the hell up,” the skeleton spoke darkly, throwing more attacks, almost hitting his love each time, as his anger started outweighting his fear.  
“Oh, and that really was her. At the end. It was your only chance to have her back, to make her not hate you. And you RUINED it!” Flowey’s smile stretched further than previously conceived, as he laughed.  
“i said shut the fuck up!” More attacks, sloppy throws, and angry guilt. The skeletal monster felt his metaphorical heart start slowly breaking, as he began to focus on the memories, letting the other monster get the better of him. He left desperate to save Frisk, but his own anger and self-pity start to swallow him whole.  
Then it happened.  
Without him meaning to, a bone sailed through the air and landed right in the middle of the woman's chest. The air went still, before Flowey’s insane giggles filled the empty space. “You IDIOT!” He tossed the human away.  
Falling to his knees, Sans gently picked up the fragile body, shaking slightly as he held her close close. He breathed heavily, terrified of Chara coming back, and even more terrified of never seeing his love again. He closed his eyes, as he finally realized the only thing he could do that would make any good of this come. Forcing himself to hold back the sobs that almost barged through his clenched teeth anyways, the skeleton transported away. He would do right by the woman he loved, before she changed into the monster she never wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this about 3 times, because I felt it was too simple, then too fast, then too detailed. Gah. I'm so stressed about this chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading.  
> And I hope you'll stick around for the final installment. ;)  
> Thank you all for commenting, your kudos, and just reading this story! I love you all!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Many readers have been unhappy with the ending of this story, unfortunately. I don't like disappointing others, but I also dislike going back on my word. That being said, after some thought, I've decided to write an alternate ending, based on a suggestion from an anonymous user "Hanna". I'm not happy to be doing this, since it will be changing my plot, but I guess that's okay.  
> \--  
> This is the end, folks. Enjoy.  
> Read my ending note to hear about my next Frans story. :)

Wide, innocent eyes sprung open, before eagerly looking around. Deep breaths were taken in, ad the person in the hospital bed shook, sitting up slowly. Fear and confusion wrapped themselves around the person's mind, as they looked down and saw their familiar shirt and pants, along with their small, furry paws. Toriel opened the door, causing Asriel’s gaze to shoot up to his mother. The older goat monster ran to her son and wrapped him in a warm, all-encompassing hug. She let out small sobs, her tears falling into the soft, dawny fur that covered the young monster's head. Asgore silently walked in, leaning down and wrapping both members of his family in a hug, as his wife let him, too overcome with joy, love, and grief to care.  
Undyne held Alphys close to her, trying to fight off the tears threatening to fall, as her girlfriend cried into her shirt. She slowly glanced over to Mettaton, who was looking down, absolutely consumed with guilt. She couldn't find the energy in herself to work up anger against the robot, not after the last 3 days all the monsters had been though. ‘Why, of all humans who had to be sacrificed, why her?’ She sighed and held the lizard monster she loved a little tighter.  
Papyrus had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, between crying and reassuring the robot. He felt so much grief piling onto him, as he shook gently, remembering all his memories of the Underground with the human. He glanced up and searched around yet again, as he had been doing time to time for the past 8 hours. His brother had made the excuse that he needed some space and had walked out. He wanted to talk to Sans and find out why the man was so off since the human passed. He sighed and shook his head, wiping away the neon orange tears that had fallen onto his cheekbones. He met the eyes of his robotic boyfriend and the two touched their foreheads together tenderly. They had started dating soon after things between Napstablook and the Underground’s biggest star were repaired.  
In fact, it seemed that the only one who wasn't crying or an emotional wreck was Sans himself, who sat in a chair, beside a flat metal table, that had a human body on it, with a white sheet on top of that. He had carefully slipped Frisk’s hand out from under the cloth and was softly stroking it, as he thought over the last moment of her life over and over again. He could still hear the crunch and sick squelch of the bone stabbing into the woman he loved so much. He gritted his teeth, but couldn't will the anger he wanted to feel to come to mind. Not while he was around her. She was the only one who didn't deserve his anger.  
After Sans had grabbed the human, he headed straight to Alphys’ laboratory. He could hear Flowey following him the entire time, his laugh sounding like a track stuck on repeat. As he busted through the door to the lizard monster's lab, he quickly ran to her, interrupting the conversation Undyne was having with the scientist. While Alphys took Frisk into her true lab, the head of the royal guard slowly extracted Chara’s soul, hoping that Frisk’s - whose soul miraculously stayed intact, despite the numerous cracks that littered it - would heal I'd the other one wasn't slowly engulfing it, to bend it's will.  
They waited hours and hours for the human to open her eyes, Sans crying and begging her still, pale form to wake up constantly, but no movement came from her. She hadn't even breathed, as the soul became a little more cracked each passing hour. While this wait time was going on, Alphys took the soul of Chara and put it into Flowey, whose body glowed bright white, as it reshaped into prince Asriel. The surprise and joy was tainted by the realization that, no matter how long they waited, the human was gone. The monsters, joined now by Papyrus, headed to the castle and used Frisk’s soul to break the barrier and set them all free. Toriel was contacted, as they left the mountain and found a human hospital.  
This brings them back to now.  
“i’m so sorry. sorry that i didn't make you listen, sorry i let muffet poison me in the first place, sorry that i… that i killed you. you're a hero, frisk. you did what none of us expected and saved us all. thank you. i love you, babe.” Sans whispered quietly, before he stood and pulled the cloth away from the woman's face, just enough to press a bony kiss to her cold, stiff lips. Covering her back up and placing her hand by her side again, he exited. He wasn't happy with this conclusion by any means, but he knew that this was finally permanent. No more resets, no more Chara, no more being trapped.  
No more Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so much sadness!!  
> I told you that you all wouldn't be happy. ;)  
> Thank you all SO MUCH for all the love and support!!  
> \--  
> Sneak peak into my next Frisk/Sans story "The Past Present":  
> Welcome to Gaster’s Home for Wayward Monsters and Humans. Meet young Frisk, only 8 years old, who has spent the last 4 years of her short existence in the presence of the bone brothers: Sans and Papyrus (13 and 10, respectively) Gaster, after her parents decided they did not want to deal with a selectively mute child. Sans, Frisk’s best friend and one of only two friends, protects her from the other monsters and any other thing in this world that could harm her. All is well and good for the little munchkins, until the Dreemurs; Toriel, her husband Asgore, and their son Asriel, decide they want to adopt Frisk, after Toriel has uterine cancer and loses the ability to bear another child. Separated from her two friends, Frisk goes from hating the family to slowly integrating them into her heart, as she starts to forget Sans and Papyrus. 13 years down the road, Frisk starts her junior year of college and discovers that she has a certain penny professor who seems to watch her very closely and grade her papers with more slack than her classmates. It's not until Frisk’s relationship with a gender neutral classmate named Chara goes south that Sans finally intervenes in her life to save her from the abusive relationship she's gotten into.  
> \--  
> It's gonna be more of a "Slice of Life" thing than anything else & will probably be longer than this. I'll be posting the first chapter in June, when I have more of it planned out. ;)


	27. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry.  
> Oh my god.  
> I have been so busy with so much shit. I finally finished moving out on June 7th and spend the rest of the month unpacking and getting stuff at my new job set up. Now that everything has kind of calmed down, I can continue writing!!  
> And reply to the comments. @.@  
> Thank you, seriously, to all of you. Thank you so, so much those who have been reading since chapter one and those who are reading this in the future. Thank for reading, for commenting, for supporting me, and for just being wonderful. I'll try to have the first chapter of the next story posted by the end of July!  
> I love you all!! :D  
> Also, if you see any mistakes I missed, feel free to point them out so I can fix them. ^^

Frisk’s POV:  
My eyes fluttered open, and immediately it felt different. There was something that was gone, not necessarily missing, but it felt as if a sickness had eased away. I carefully lifted my head, noticing I was by myself in Alphys’ lab, upstairs. Replacing the easy to draw cube, was a small bed with blue sheets and a soft, green, wrinkled blanket wrapped around me. It's scent was so familiar and made me smile, as flashes of Sans came into my mind. They were soon drowned out by pain, as my eyes shot open and pushed the blanket away suddenly. I felt my heart ache, but forced myself to reject my own feelings for the sake of my sanity. The familiar rush of energy surrounding me causing me to frown, as I looked up.  
Sans stood there, his dull, emotionless expression fixed on me for a second. His eyes were pitch black, teeth clenched, and shoulders hunched. I felt unease come over me, and sat up a little straighter in the bed. He froze when he saw me, though, as his eyes slowly started lighting up with small pinpricks.  
“... frisk? are you… you're awake?” his voice sounded so much younger than I remembered, like a small, lost boy who desperately wanted someone to hold him and protect him.  
“Yeah. I'm awake. How long was I, uh, sleeping?” I felt confused, I had trouble remembering exactly what happened. “And why am I here? I was going to see the king to give up my soul, and--”  
The energy flowed through the room, signalling him teleporting again. I was about to complain, when he wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close. It almost hurt to have his bones pressing into me like that, as if I would turn to dust and blow away if he were to let me go. I noticed him shaking, and I thought he was laughing at first, until my shoulder became damp and small sobs flowed from him, making him sound small and broken. I instinctually wrapped my arms around him and held him closer, letting him cry on me. After several minutes, he took a few shuddering breaths, pulling away to look at me. His eyes were back to their normal size, as the lights darted around searching my entire face.  
“i was so, so fucking scared.”  
“Excuse me?” I was so confused. What the hell had happened?  
“i thought i would never be able to look at you again, or see you smiling, or hear your laughter. i thought i wouldn't be able to apologize to you and tell you that i wouldn't ever, ever willingly hurt you. that i will always love you. please do not ever do that to me again,” he pressed his forehead against my own.  
“Um… okay?” I furrowed my brow. “But… what happened?”  
We sat there and he told me. He actually started two timelines ago, when everything happened with Muffet. He explained how jealous she was, and how she used a small amount of spider venom that had hallucinatory effects to poison him. It started to click, as I remembered him stumbling, confused, and desperate. He continued, talking about how he'd been so confused about who I was because of the second timeline, how he'd been trying to make me realize he loved me, and how he tried to protect me from Muffet, because he didn't know how much of her lingering anger towards me existed. Then… he told me what happened in the judgement hall. What I nearly had become, how I was out cold for 10 straight days, and why he was acting the way he did just minutes prior. When he was done, he sat there, staring at me.  
I blinked, trying to sort out all the information in my mind, before I cleared my throat, “I… I think I need some time. Could you please go downstairs or something and give me a few minutes?” I was completely overwhelmed.  
Nodding, he left, by foot so he wouldn't upset me. I sat there, wondering what I should do, and how I should approach everything. I was completely baffled by Flowey returning to being Asriel, by having Chara’s soul in him. I knew they both truly loved each other, and remembered how soft they became around the flower monster. At least that was one loose end; now to tie off the rest. I stood and stretched, feeling how sore my muscles were for laying in bed for so long. He had told me that they moved me around so I wouldn't get too sore anywhere, but that only helps so much. After pacing around upstairs for about 30 minutes and listening to him call Papyrus, Alphas, and Toriel to tell them I was awake, I walked down to see him standing there. We both looked at each other, studying the other's features as if it were the last time we’d ever see each other, when it was actually the first time we really saw the other person, fully. To know what they were capable of and how much they cared.  
“I love you.”  
“i love you, too.”  
The words came out of me before I could stop them, but I had no regrets when I heard him reciprocate them. I quickly walked to him, feeling his arms wrapped around me, as I kissed him, feeling his magic make up for the rough texture of his bones. As we pulled away, I could feel tears in my eyes. I knew that, no matter what happened, and no matter who came around, we would be okay.  
“i guess this means i can finally tell mk to fuck off?” I giggled and smiled.  
“Do it nicely, please. He did help save my life,” He rolled his eyes and agreed.  
I had never realized how good it felt, but I was so happy I was finally able to do it; giving Sans my forgiveness.  
I heard the door opening and my monster family come in, as I rested my head on his chest. This is where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of posting this, this story has 666 comments. I am proud of you all.


End file.
